La vie est pleine de surprise
by Tite Diablesse
Summary: [ONESHOT]Sakura et Lionel se marient sans être d'accord mais ils vont tomber amoureux. Mais certaines personnes vont tout faire pour les séparer! Entre souffrance et bonheur, réussiront-ils à s'aimer? COMPLET
1. Default Chapter

**La vie est pleine de surprise !**

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Sakura et Lionel ne se connaissent pas, et il n'y a pas d'histoire de magie._

_Tiffany est la meilleure amie de Sakura, et Anthony est le cousin de Lionel._

_Ils ont tous les 4 environ 25 ans._

**C'est mon premier one shot alors j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis sur l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Tite Diablesse**

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Mais bizarrement, elle se sentait bien. Elle ouvrit un œil et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre où se trouvait une armoire, et un bureau. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout cette chambre ! Elle essaya de se rappeler des évènements de la veille : Elle avait accompagné Tiffany à l'aéroport, car sa cousine partait en lune de miel ( elle s'était mariée il y a 2 jours ), puis elle avait commencé à déprimer et avait décidé d'aller boire quelque chose dans un bar pas loin de son hôtel, et à partir de là ses souvenirs étaient très flous. Elle avait certainement trop bu ! Elle avait des flashs : elle se dirigeait vers un beau mec, elle piquait un fou rire avec lui, ils s'embrassaient, ils se trouvaient tous les 2 dans un endroit rempli de fleurs , il la portait pour qu'ils passent une porte… Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là apparemment !

Soudain, Sakura sentit son oreiller bougé. Quoi ? Elle a …senti …son oreiller …bougé ?

Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait la tête appuyé sur le torse d'un homme. Elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quand elle posa les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme…

"Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai" , s'écria Sakura tout en se redressant

Son cri eut pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe" , demanda le jeune homme qui regarda tout autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il arrêta ses yeux sur Sakura et on vit sur son visage une expression de surprise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?" , demanda-t-il à Sakura

"Je te retourne la question Lionel, qu'est-ce que je fais là? ", demanda Sakura en élevant un peu la voix

"Ne cries pas comme ça, j'ai mal à la tête" , dit Lionel.

"Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier soir" , lui demanda Sakura

"Et bien… je suis allé dans ce bar où j'ai bu quelques verres, et après mes souvenirs sont flous, je me rappelle vaguement de toi qui se dirige vers moi dans le bar, qu'on a rigolé un peu et qu'on est allé se promener, c'est tout. Pourquoi ?" dit Lionel.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous les 2 nus. Ils virèrent tous les 2 au rouge tomate et attrapèrent un morceau de drap pour couvrir leur nudité.

"Tu crois qu'on a" , demanda Sakura

"Je… je sais pas…", dit Lionel tout à coup un peu affolé.

C'est alors que Sakura sentit une chose inhabituelle sur son doigt, et dirigea son regard vers sa main gauche…

Elle vit une bague, une alliance plus précisément, sur son annulaire gauche.

"Mais … qu'est-ce que…", dit Sakura

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? ", demanda Lionel

Sakura leva sa main gauche devant le visage de Lionel pour lui montrer la bague.

"Et alors ? C'est une bague", dit Lionel

"Oui, mais je n'avais pas cette bague hier soir, de plus c'est une alliance Lionel ! ", répondit Sakura

"T'en es sûre? ", demanda Lionel

"Oui, certaine. Fais voir ta main gauche" , dit Sakura

"Pour quoi faire? ", demanda Lionel tout en exécutant la demande de Sakura et ils y découvrirent tous les 2 une alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Lionel. "Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu m'explique Sakura?" , cria légèrement Lionel

"C'est pas vrai ! J'ai peur de comprendre" , dit Sakura

"Comprendre quoi bon sang" , dit Lionel qui ne comprenait rien à la situation

"Lionel, les gens qui portent des alliances, ce sont des gens qui sont mariés" , dit Sakura

"Tu veux dire que…", dit Lionel

"J'ai bien peur que oui ", dit Sakura. "On s'est marié hier soir !"

"C'est pas possible ", dit Lionel. "Il doit y avoir autre chose qui doit dire qu'on s'est marié non ? Je sais pas moi un certificat ou un truc dans ce genre non ?"

"Oui normalement ils donnent un certificat de mariage", dit Sakura. "Il faut le chercher pour être sûr !"

"Ok ! Tu vas chercher dans le salon pendant que je cherche dans la chambre ", dit Lionel tout en sortant du lit.

"Lionel attends, mets quelque chose…", commença Sakura

Trop tard, Lionel s'était levé, en oubliant qu'il était nu. Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait presque rien vu, mais elle se dit que Lionel était vraiment bien foutu. Elle entendit des bruits de vêtements et la porte claqué. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Lionel était sorti de la chambre, sûrement pour lui permettre de s'habiller à son tour.

Sakura fit le tour de la chambre du regard pour se rendre compte que la pièce était immense !

Elle vit ses affaires parterres, se leva et s'habilla, tout en se remémorant les évènements des derniers jours : Elle était venue à Tokyo pour assister au mariage de Tiffany avec Anthony Hiirizigawa. Ils se fréquentaient depuis 3 ans et ils s'étaient fiancés il y a 6 mois. Anthony est le fils d'un puissant patron industriel chinois qui a fait fortune en Angleterre. Tiffany et Anthony s'étaient rencontré lors d'un dîner d'affaire où ils accompagnaient leur parents. Puisqu'ils étaient les héritiers des entreprises familiales, ils se devaient d'être présents. Ca a été le coup de foudre immédiat. Ils avaient décidé de se marier en Avril à Tokyo dans un grand parc. La cérémonie et la réception avaient été parfaites. On voyait bien que le couple irradiait de bonheur.

C'est quelques semaines avant la cérémonie que Sakura fit la connaissance de Lionel LI, le cousin d'Anthony, qui dirigeait une des plus importantes entreprises chinoises. Il venait de Chine spécialement pour assister au mariage. Lionel était le témoin d'Anthony et puisque Sakura, elle, était le témoin de Tiffany, ils ont dû passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines pour aider les futurs mariés à préparer le mariage. La première fois que Sakura vit Lionel LI, elle ne l'apprécia pas du tout : malgré le fait qu'il soit grand, musclé (à cause des arts martiaux si elle avait bien compris), et très beau, elle devait le reconnaître, toutes ces choses contrastaient avec ses beaux yeux couleurs chocolat et magnifiques mais tellement froids et distants, oui, c'était son air trop sérieux et son regard qui la première fois déplurent à Sakura. Mais au fil des jours, à force de se fréquenter tous les 2 pour préparer le mariage d'Anthony et de Tiffany, l'ambiance commença à se détendre légèrement : Il arrivait que Lionel esquissait un sourire quand ils se racontaient des anecdotes sur l'enfance d'Anthony et de Tiffany. Pourtant, Lionel gardait toujours ses distances et était assez froid avec Sakura. Mais tout ce passa bien dans l'ensemble.

Et puis hier soir, dans la soirée, Sakura avait commencé à déprimer à cause du départ de sa cousine. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi loin de Tiffany ! Peut-être que sa déprime était dû également au fait que elle, a 25 ans, n'avait toujours personne dans sa vie. Bien sûr, elle avait quelques aventures, mais à chaque fois qu'elle présentait son petit ami à son grand frère Thomas, ils la quittaient tous quelques jours plus tard ! Elle décida d'aller boire un verre dans un bar. Après avoir enfilé 5 ou 6 verres, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle et aperçu Lionel à une table dans un coin. L'alcool aidant, elle se dirigea vers lui, en remarquant sur la table 6 ou 7 bouteilles de bière. Ils discutèrent tous les 2, et décidèrent d'aller se promener. C'est en parcourant la ville, qu'ils tombèrent sur une petite église où on pouvait se marier à toutes heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Sakura regarda Lionel et lui dit :

"Tu sais, je n'ais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi ! Au premier regard, tu m'as plu. Tu es tellement responsable, sérieux, intelligent mais pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ? On ne se connaît même pas et j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis."

"Tu as raison, je suis distant avec toi, mais c'est dans ma nature."

"Mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec moi, tu l'ai plus encore. Qu'est-ce que tu caches Lionel ?"

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"Oui."

"Depuis la 1ere fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Tu es la 1ere femme a ne pas tombé dans mes bras Sakura, et ça, ça m'attire !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera ! Je suis sûre que tu dis ça à toutes les femmes que tu rencontres pour les avoir dans ton lit !"

"Sakura, épouse-moi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis Lionel, tu es saoul ! On ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose ", dit Sakura

"Je suis sérieux Sakura, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?"

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Bien sûr ! Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? je verrai ce que ça fait d'être Mme Lionel LI ! Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser ", répondit Sakura en lui sautant au cou

"Très bien, allons-y !"

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite église et qu'ils se marièrent officiellement. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Lionel et passèrent la plus merveilleuse des nuits ensemble. Mais le réveil fût assez dur pour nos 2 tourtereaux car ils ne se rappelaient pas exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé !

Lionel était assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Il essayait de se remémorer les évènements de la veille mais tout était trop flou ! Pourtant, maintenant, il était sûr de s'être marié à Sakura : il venait de trouver le certificat de mariage sur la table du salon. Bon Dieu, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Certes, Sakura Kinomoto était une jeune femme magnifique : grande, belle, mince, des longs cheveux couleur miel, et des yeux d'un vert intense indescriptible ! Son métier de mannequin, pour le magasine « Daidouji's » lui allait à merveille d'ailleurs ! Il adorait ces yeux qui étincelaient quand Sakura riait. Au premier regard, il fût troublé par la jeune femme. Seul Anthony, son cousin et meilleur ami, l'avait remarqué.

Mais il devait repartir en Chine et hier soir l'idée de quitter Sakura lui a été insupportable alors il était allé dans ce bar pour oublier un peu. C'est là qu'il tomba sur Sakura. Le reste, il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment.

Voilà qu'il se retrouvait marier ! Comment allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allait-ils dire à leur famille ? On ne pouvait pas annuler ce mariage, Lionel le savait pertinemment car il avait été consommé, ça, Lionel s'en rappelait parfaitement, c'était la plus merveilleuse nuit qu'il n'avait jamais connu !

D'après les quelques souvenirs que Lionel avait de ses cours de droit, ils devraient vivre ensemble pendant 6 mois et après, si ils le veulent toujours, ils pourraient divorcer.

"Lionel, où est-tu? ", dit Sakura en sortant de la chambre

"Dans la cuisine", répondit Lionel

Sakura se dirigea vers la provenance de la voix. Elle trouva Lionel, habillé d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean, assis avec une tasse de café à la main. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à son tour. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Lionel prit la parole :

"On est effectivement marié. J'ai trouvé le certificat de mariage sur la table du salon."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Lionel , demanda Sakura d'un air grave. On annule ce mariage ?"

"Même si on voulait l'annuler, on ne pourrait pas !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que on ne peut pas annuler un mariage qui a été consommé, Sakura !"

"Tu t'en rappelles alors."

"Je crois que oui mais mes souvenirs sont toujours flous. Et toi tu t'en rappelles ?"

"A peu près. Alors dis-moi ce qu'on fait ?"

"On est obligé de vivre ensemble pendant 6 mois avant de demander le divorce."

"Vivre ensemble…pendant 6 mois ?"

"Oui. On peut vivre dans cet appartement si tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une deuxième chambre pour toi et cet appart est assez grand pour nous 2. Et puis tu ne seras pas trop loin de ta famille et de Tiffany."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais toi, comment vas-tu faire ? toute ta vie est en Chine."

"Je pense qu'Anthony ne verra pas d'objection à ce que je vienne travailler au Japon avec lui quelque temps. Il faut juste que je retourne en Chine quelques temps pour régler quelques détails et surtout pour parler à ma mère."

"Tu vas tout dire à ta mère?" , demanda Sakura

"Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle soit au courant de la situation. Et je pense que tu devrais en parler à ton père aussi."

"Oui, je le ferai. Il faut que je rentre à mon hôtel. Tu pars ce soir ?"

"Oui mon avion décolle à 21h."

"Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ?"

"Non c'est pas la peine."

"Comme tu veux."

"Ah! Sakura, si tu veux venir t'installer pendant mon absence, je te donne les double des clés de l'appart. Puisque tu vas vivre ici pendant 6 mois, autant que tu t'y sentes chez toi."

"C'est une bonne idée. J'emmènerai quelques affaires de la maison."

"Bien sûr. Je t'appellerai pour te dire quand je rentre, ok ?"

"D'accord. A bientôt Lionel, et bon voyage !"

"Au revoir Sakura."

Sakura se leva pris ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement. Elle rentra directement à son hôtel et appela son père immédiatement.

"Allô ?"

"Bonjour papa. C'est Sakura."

"Ah Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?"

"Ca peut aller. Ecoutes, je rentre ce soir à la maison et il faudrait qu'on parle tous les 2."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ? Tu n'as rien de grave j'espère !"

"Non papa, rassure-toi, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas t'en parler au téléphone, on en parle ce soir, ok ?"

"D'accord. A ce soir ma chérie. Bye"

"Bye papa."

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone et commença à préparer sa valise. Ca n'allait pas être facile de dire ce qui s'était passé à son père, mais c'était un homme formidable et il comprendrait sûrement. C'était la réaction de Thomas qui l'inquiétait le plus ! Il est tellement protecteur !

Lionel était à l'aéroport. Il attendait le départ de son avion. Il repensait à sa conversation avec Sakura ce matin. Il aurait voulu l'emmener avec lui en Chine, mais il valait mieux qu'il parle à sa mère seul, il ne voulait pas que Sakura assiste à la scène qui l'attendait. Il espérait que les 6 prochains mois se passeraient bien. Mais pour l'instant il devait penser à ce qu'il dirait à sa mère une fois chez lui. Le mieux était d'aller droit au but. Il verrait bien quand il y sera. Il entendit l'appel pour son vol et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Il serait dans quelques heures chez lui en train d'affronter sa mère.

Sakura arriva chez elle, et gara sa voiture. Elle prit ses affaires et ouvrit la porte.

"C'est moi, je suis rentrée" , cria Sakura

"Bonjour ma chérie , dit son père en sortant de la cuisine. Je t'ai fait à manger, si tu veux."

"Merci papa mais j'ai déjà mangé. Allons plutôt au salon pour discuter."

Ils s'assirent tous les 2 au salon et un lourd silence s'installa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as au doigt Sakura?" , demanda finalement Dominique en remarquant son alliance.

"C'est de ça que je voudrais te parler papa."

"Tu t'es mariée?" , demanda son père

"Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire."

"J'ai tout mon temps."

"Papa, ce mariage est une erreur. En fait, ce n'est pas un vrai mariage. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer…On s'est marié, mais on avait un peu bu, donc on a pas bien compris ce qu'on faisait. Mais le résultat est qu'on est marié."

"Mais, avec qui t'es-tu marié?" , demanda Dominique

"Avec Lionel LI, papa", dit Sakura en regardant son père dans les yeux

"Au moins c'est quelqu'un que tu connais !"

"Je suis rentré !"

"C'est Thomas !"

"Oh, godzilla est finalement rentré ! Les murs, garent à vous , dit Thomas mais son humour s'envola en voyant le sérieux de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Sakura viens nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : Elle s'est mariée avec Lionel LI ", dit Dominique avec un grand sourire.

Tu as QUOI, s'écria Thomas rouge de colère. Toi…marié…avec ce …MORVEUX ? Dites moi que je rêve ! Mais c'est pas vrai !"

"Ca va Thomas, n'en rajoute pas. De toute façon, dans 6 mois, on divorcera", dit Sakura

"Pourquoi dans 6 mois ma chérie ? Si ce mariage est une erreur, annulez-le tout de suite", dit Dominique en se tournant vers sa fille

"On ne peut pas Papa, répondit Sakura en devenant rouge tomate. On ne peut pas annuler un mariage qui a été… consommé avant 6 mois."

"Qui a été consommé ! Tu as…avec le morveux ! C'est un vrai cauchemar , s'écria Thomas. Il vaut mieux que je sorte faire un tour ! A plus tard."

"Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra", dit Dominique avec un sourire pour sa fille.

"Tu m'en veux Papa?" , demanda Sakura

"Non ma chérie, tout le monde fait des erreurs et puis tu sais moi j'aime bien ce petit LI."

"Merci Papa"

Sakura monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée.

Lionel descendit du Taxi, prit sa valise et s'avança vers l'entrée de l'immense demeure de la famille LI. Il ouvrit la porte, et Pierre, le majordome, vint l'accueillir.

"Bonjour maître Lionel ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?"

"Oui Pierre merci"

"Comment était le mariage de Mr Anthony ?"

"Très bien. Ma mère est-elle là ?"

"Oui, dans son bureau."

"Bien, j'ai besoin de la voir. Laissez ma valise ici s'il vous plaît, et allez me prendre quelques affaires dans ma chambre, je ne reste que quelques instants."

"Bien Maître"

Lionel se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la poignée pour entrer. Sa mère, Yelan, était assise devant son bureau le nez dans des papiers. Elle leva à peine les yeux pour regarder Lionel.

"Bonjour mon fils !"

"Bonjour Mère !"

"Comment était le mariage d'Anthony ?"

"Très bien, répondit Lionel est s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de sa mère. Mère, il faut que je vous parle."

"Je t'écoute", répondit Yelan tout en lisant ses papiers.

"Je vais devoir aller vivre au Japon pendant 6 mois."

"Tu as réussi à avoir des contacts pour l'entreprise ?"

"Non, je me suis marié."

"Tu as QUOI ?", dit Yelan en relevant la tête d'un coup, cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et Lionel le savait pertinemment.

"Je me suis marié", dit Lionel calmement

"J'espère que c'est une blague mon fils."

"Pas du tout mère, c'est très sérieux."

"Et avec qui t'es-tu marié ?"

"Une japonaise qui s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto."

"Certainement une traînée que tu as rencontré hier soir dans un bar."

"Je vous interdit de dire ça à son sujet, c'est la meilleure amie de la femme d'Anthony. C'est une jeune femme très bien."

"Ecoute-moi bien mon fils, je me fiche de qui elle est, tu m'entends, tu as intérêt d'annuler ce mariage au plus vite ! Je te rappelle que tu es déjà fiancé à Amy HULANG, la fille d'un des plus puissants industriels chinois !"

"Ce mariage arrangé est une grave erreur, mère, et je refuse de me marier avec cette fille !"

"C'est ton mariage avec cette japonaise qui est une erreur, mon fils, et pour ce qui est du mariage avec Amy je ne te demande même pas ton avis. Annule ce mariage !"

"Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ! Vous savez comme moi qu'on ne peut pas annuler un mariage qui a été consommé !"

"C'est pas vrai ! J'espère pour toi que cette maudite fille n'est pas enceinte, sinon je te déshérite immédiatement !"

"Et bien moi j'espère tout le contraire, comme ça je n'aurais plus à supporter une mère insensible et à faire un métier que je n'aime pas ! J'irai travaillé avec Anthony au Japon. Sur ce je vous laisse, je repars au Japon retrouver MA FEMME."

Lionel se leva et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, sans que sa mère puisse rajouter quelque chose. Yelan n'en revenait pas, son fils venait de lui désobéir pour la première fois!

Lionel était dans son avion en direction du Japon. Il repensait à sa journée : il avait pu dire à sa mère ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui depuis des années ! Sa vie avait été un enfer depuis sa plus tendre enfance : il ne devait qu'obéir à sa mère, sans discuter, sans qu'elle lui témoigne le moindre signe de tendresse. Et puis, ce mariage arrangé avec cette Amy, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il n'est voulait pas. Finalement, son mariage avec Sakura avait de bons côtés. Mais ce que sa mère lui avait dit raisonnait encore dans sa tête : « si elle est enceinte… ». Ca, Lionel n'y avait pas dû tout penser. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait l'amour sans protection, vu leur état ils avaient été incapable d'y penser ! Il faudra qu'il en parle avec Sakura.

Après sa dispute avec sa mère, Lionel était passé à son bureau pour récupérer quelques dossiers. Il avait profité de ce moment de repos pour appeler Sakura.

Flash-Back 

"Allo ?" (c'était la voix d'un jeune homme)

"Bonjour! Puis-je parler à Sakura s'il vous plaît?"

"De la part de qui ?"

"Lionel LI"

"Toi espèce de sale morveux, je te préviens que si…"

"Allo Lionel ! C'est Sakura ! Je suis désolée c'était mon frère !"

"Je vois qu'il me porte déjà dans son cœur !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'y habituera !"

"Comment vas-tu Sakura ?"

"Plutôt bien. Et toi ?"

"Ca peut aller. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentre demain dans l'après-midi."

"D'accord. On se retrouve à l'appartement alors."

"Oui. Je te laisse. A demain Sakura"

"A demain Lionel."

Fin du Flash-Back 

Dans la matinée, Sakura arriva à l'appartement. Elle voulait faire un peu de ménage avant que Lionel arrive. Elle se mit d'abord à explorer l'appartement. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un couloir où au bout se trouvait un escalier pour accéder au 2e étage de l'appartement. La 1ere porte à gauche donnait sur un immense salon où se trouvait à droite 2 canapés en cuir blanc, une table basse en bois, un meuble avec une grande télé et à gauche, un autre meuble et une grande table. La pièce en face était la cuisine, en style américain : bar, grand réfrigérateur, table, cuisinière, four et placard dernier cris. La pièce suivante sur la gauche était la chambre de Lionel, avec le lit à droite, l'armoire et le bureau à gauche. La pièce en face était un dressing. Sakura monta les escaliers. A l'étage, il y avait aussi un couloir au bout duquel il y avait un autre escalier pour accéder à la terrasse. La première pièce à droite était une autre chambre ( la future chambre de Sakura ), assez simple avec un lit à gauche et un petit chevet et à droite, une petite armoire et un miroir. La pièce suivante à droite était la salle de bain, une immense salle de bain avec une baignoire-douche dans l'angle à gauche et un placard, et à droite 2 lavabos. La pièce situé à gauche du couloir était une immense salle d'entraînement. Et la terrasse au 2è étage était superbe : une table et des plantes autour.

Puis après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement, Sakura rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre et se mit à faire le ménage.

Lionel arriva à son appartement vers 14h30. Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon et il tomba sur Sakura, endormi dans le canapé, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il y avait sur la table un chiffon : elle avait sûrement dû faire le ménage toute la matinée, vu comment la maison était propre ! Lionel alla ensuite directement dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et remarqua des plats sur la table : Sakura avait préparé à manger pour lui. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale : tous les 2 ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et elle faisait le ménage dans son appartement et elle faisait même la cuisine pour lui ! Lionel s'installa à table et commença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivé?" , demanda Sakura

"Environ 20 minutes", lui répondit Lionel

"Tu aurais pu me réveiller !"

"Tu avais l'air tellement fatigué que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Merci d'avoir fait le ménage et la cuisine, mais tu n'étais pas obligé."

"Je vais vivre ici alors il faut bien que je participe aux tâches ménagères. Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?"

"Pas très bien. Ma mère n'est pas très contente de notre mariage", répondit Lionel.

"Il fallait ci attendre."

"Et toi, ton père a dit quoi ?"

"Et bien, il comprend et j'ai même l'impression qu'il est content pour nous. Je trouve ça bizarre. Mais Thomas, c'est tout autre chose."

"Il m'a détesté au premier regard", fit remarquer Lionel

"T'inquiète pas, il est comme ça avec tous les hommes que je fréquente", dit Sakura.

"Sakura, ma mère m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué et j'aimerai en parler avec toi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

"Elle m'a fait remarquer que si tu étais enceinte, le divorce serait plus difficile", dit Lionel.

"En…ceinte ?"

"Oui, puisqu'on a … il se peut que tu soit enceinte non ?"

"Je…oui, je crois que c'est une possibilité."

"Il faudra que tu fasses un test de grossesse dans quelques jours pour en être sûr", dit Lionel.

"Oui, autant être sûr avant de décider n'importe quoi", lui répondit Sakura.

"Bon, je monte, je vais m'entraîner un peu. A plus tard Sakura."

"Il faut que j'y aille aussi, j'ai une séance photo à 15h30 et je suis déjà en retard. A ce soir Lionel. Je serai de retour pour faire le repas. Bye"

Sakura attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Lionel secoua légèrement la tête : cette fille ne changera jamais, elle est toujours en retard ! Tout en allant dans sa chambre pour se changer et en allant dans la salle d'entraînement, Lionel pensait à Sakura : depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours en retard pour ses rendez-vous et il savait que cela ne changerait jamais ! Sakura était une jeune femme très belle, très désirable qui pouvait avoir l'homme qu'elle voulait, elle était douce, gentille, attentionnée avec ses proches et sérieuse dans son travail, et surtout, elle avait un cœur gros comme ça. Pourtant, Lionel ne faisait pas confiance aux femmes. Lui qui avait vécu jusqu'à présent uniquement entourer de femmes, il connaissait ce dont elle pouvaient être capable : trahison, méchanceté, jalousie maladive, plans diaboliques pour avoir ce qu'elles voulaient. Pourtant il lui semblait que Sakura était différente, mais les femmes sont des spécialistes pour cacher leurs intentions. Alors, il se méfiait un peu de Sakura : peut-être l'avait-elle épousé pour son argent.

Lionel effaça ses pensées noires pour être parfaitement concentré et s'entraîner. Il avait besoin de se défouler pour oublier ses problèmes.

Sakura rentra à 18h30. Sa séance photo l'avait épuisé, mais elle était partie faire quelques courses pour le dîner. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

"Lionel, je suis rentrée !"

Pas de réponse. Il était probablement sortit. Sakura ne rêvait que d'aller prendre une douche. Elle déposa ses courses sur le bar de la cuisine et monta à l'étage, déposa son sac dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte tout en attachant ses longs cheveux mais elle s'arrêta nette quand elle vit Lionel, nu, sous la douche en face d'elle ! Lionel se retourna et vit Sakura, qui avait viré au rouge tomate.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais une voyeuse" , dit Lionel

"Je… je…désolé, j'aurai dû frapper", dit Sakura.

Sakura se retourna et ferma la porte. Elle partit dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était gênée ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette image : Lionel, nu sous la douche, son corps musclé ruisselant d'eau… Elle aurait adoré le rejoindre ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ! Elle parlait bien de Lionel LI ! Le même Lionel LI qui la regardait froidement ! Non, elle se trompait, ses pensées étaient sûrement dû au fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'homme dans sa vie. Oui, c'était ça !

Lionel frappa à la porte.

"La salle de bain est libre Sakura, tu peux y aller !"

"Ou…oui… j'y vais !"

Sakura ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé et prit une bonne douche chaude. 15 minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Lionel dans la cuisine.

"Je…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, Lionel" dit Sakura.

"C'est pas grave."

"Bon, je vais faire la cuisine", dit Sakura.

3 semaines se sont écoulés depuis le « mariage » de Lionel et Sakura. Tiffany et Anthony sont rentrés de leur lune de miel il y a quelques jours et Lionel et Sakura leur ont annoncé la nouvelle. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris ! Tiffany avait fait un peu la tête à Sakura parce-qu'elle aurait voulu la filmer pour son mariage (elle changera jamais Tiff ) alors qu'Anthony semblait plutôt content de leur union. Anthony et Lionel travaillent ensemble dans l'entreprise d'Anthony.

La vie commune de Sakura et de Lionel se passe plutôt bien, enfin si on veut : ils ne se voient presque pas. Lionel rentre souvent tard le soir à cause de son travail et Sakura commence souvent tôt le matin. Donc, ils se croisent seulement.

Sakura était rentrée à 19h, après une épuisante après-midi de séance photo pour le magasine et divers pubs. Elle avait mangé seule, une fois de plus et avait regardé un film. Il était plus de 10h quand elle était allée se coucher et Lionel n'était toujours pas rentré ! Ca devenait une habitude ! Sakura commençait à dormir quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir : Lionel rentrait enfin ! Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelque chose tomber par terre et se briser. Elle s'assit sur son lit et tend encore l'oreille. C'était bizarre, Lionel ne faisait jamais rien tomber ! Elle sortit doucement de sa chambre sans allumer de lumière, en se posant de plus en plus de questions. Elle avança à pas de loups jusqu'au haut des escaliers et regarda en bas : il n'y avait pas de lumière ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Lionel étant chez lui, aurait allumé la lumière ! C'est à se moment-là qu'elle entendit des murmures dans le salon. Des voleurs, c'était des voleurs ! Sakura commença à paniquer, qu'allait-elle faire, toute seule ! Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et le parquet craqua sous son poids. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien entendu ! Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour écouter les bruits mais elle n'entendit rien. Ils ne l'avait pas entendu ! Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et réfléchit à toute allure : elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre 2 hommes, le téléphone était en bas pour appeler la police, elle n'avait que son…téléphone portable ! Elle prit son sac, saisit son portable et composa le numéro du portable de Lionel.

« Faites qu'il réponde ! Faites qu'il réponde ! » pensa Sakura

"Allo ?"

"Lionel ? C'est Sakura ", murmura Sakura

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Parle plus fort je ne t'entend pas bien !"

"Lionel, écoutes-moi, il y a des voleurs dans l'appartement !"

"Quoi ? Tu es en sûre ?"

"Oui. Il sont en bas."

"Ils t'ont vus ?"

"Non. J'ai peur Lionel !"

"Je suis en route Sakura, je suis là dans 5 minutes. Cache-toi et ne bouge pas, je….."

La conversation s'interrompit. On venait d'arracher le téléphone des mains de Sakura et on avait raccroché.

Sakura se retourna et vit avec horreur les 2 types cagoulés derrière elle. Elle recula mais se retrouva dos au mur.

"Qu'avons-nous là Mike?" , dit le 1er voleur

"On a beaucoup de chance ce soir John ! On gagne du fric et on tombe sur une ravissante jeune femme ", dit Mike

"Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plaît ", dit Sakura doucement.

"Mais non ma belle, on ne te fera pas de mal ", dit Mike.

Sakura remarqua qu'il y avait de l'espace entre les 2 hommes. Elle pourrait s'y faufiler, et courir jusqu'à la porte. C'était la seule idée qu'elle avait pour se sortir de cette situation, alors elle se lança. Elle s'élança pendant que les 2 voleurs se regardaient. Elle passa entre les 2, passa la porte de sa chambre, attrapa la poignée et claqua la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers et coura jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais une main lui attrapa les chevilles et la fit tomber. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir. Mais dans sa chute, elle se fit très mal. Les 2 hommes étaient plus rapide qu'elle et avaient réussi à la rattraper. Un des hommes la saisit et la plaqua contre le mur.

"Ne refaits plus ça ! Ou on te tue tout de suite ! C'est compris ?"

"Ou…oui…", répondit Sakura.

"Bien, maintenant, dis nous où vous cachez votre argent et vous bijoux !"

"Je…je sais pas", dit Sakura

"Ben voyons ma jolie. Je vais devoir t'aider à retrouver la mémoire."

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le pointa vers Sakura. Il le passa sur le bras gauche de Sakura et un mince filet de sang dégoulina le long du bras de Sakura.

"La mémoire te revient ou tu veux de j'entaille plus profondément?" , lui demanda l'homme.

"L'ar…l'argent et les bijoux sont dans un coffre derrière un tableau dans la chambre du bas…", dit Sakura.

"Bien. Tu vois quand tu veux ! La combinaison du coffre !"

"555 1429"

"C'est bien ma jolie !"

L'homme lâcha Sakura et la retourna en lui saisissant le bras droit et le fit dans le dos de Sakura. Il serrait très fort le bras de Sakura, ça lui faisait un mal de chien !

"Toi et moi on va attendre au salon que John est fini de vider votre coffre !"

Il poussa Sakura dans le salon. Le sang coulait toujours le long du bras de Sakura. Elle avait très mal !

"T'as un très bel appart ma jolie , dit l'homme. J'aimerai bien avoir le même !"

Ils étaient tous les 2 dos à la porte du salon et l'homme regardait autour de lui (il avait allumé la lumière !). Soudain, l'homme s'effondra à terre. Sakura se retourna et une main vint se coller contre sa bouche. C'était Lionel ! Les larmes coula sur les joues de Sakura : elle était heureuse de le voir !

"Chut ! C'est moi ! Où est l'autre?" , demanda Lionel.

"Dans…dans ta chambre, il prend l'argent et les bijoux", lui répondit faiblement Sakura.

"Ca va toi ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?"

"Ca peut aller."

"Mike, j'ai tout !"

Le 2è voleur venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Lionel se retourna et mit Sakura derrière lui. L'homme regarda son ami étendu par terre et Lionel tour à tour pendant quelques secondes et réalisa enfin la situation.

"Salopard, tu vas le payer ", dit l'homme en sortant un couteau.

Il fonça sur Lionel qui évita son coup. Lionel lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage ; l'homme tituba et se releva et fonça encore sur Lionel qui évita tous les coups de couteau de son adversaire. Sakura s'était réfugiée dans le coin gauche du salon. Elle avait tellement peur ! Lionel pourrait se faire tuer !

L'homme réussit à atteindre Lionel en lui entailla l'abdomen et enchaîna avec un coup de poing au ventre. Lionel mit un genou à terre.

"Lionel !", dit Sakura en se levant

"Ta petite amie est inquiète pour toi mon vieux ! quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'amuserai un peu avec elle !"

"Ne touches pas à ma femme!" , hurla Lionel en se relevant.

Lionel fonça sur l'homme et lui donna une série de coup de poing au visage et au ventre. Puis, lui donna un violent coup de pied au ventre qui le fit voler dans la télévision. L'homme s'écroula par terre inconscient. C'est à ce moment que Sakura et Lionel entendirent les sirènes de la police. Lionel se dirigea vers Sakura qui s'évanouissait. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

"Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveil toi ! Réponds-moi ", dit Lionel affolé, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Les policiers débarquèrent dans le salon.

"Appelez une ambulance ! Ma femme ne va pas bien , cria Lionel. Reste avec moi Sakura, reste avec moi s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ma fleur de cerisier !"

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital ! Elle sentit un poids sur sa main droite et regarda sa main : Lionel était assit sur une chaise près de son lit, sa main posée sur celle de Sakura. Il dormait. Sakura remarqua qu'il portait les même vêtements que la veille : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche tâchée d'un peu de sang, et une cravate mal mise. Il était très beau comme ça. Il avait dû rester là toute la nuit. Sakura enleva délicatement sa main de sous celle de Lionel et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille de Lionel. Son geste réveilla Lionel. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

"Comment tu te sens?" , demanda Lionel

"Plutôt bien. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Lionel !" dit Sakura.

"Non, je reste avec toi."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vas te reposer un peu, tu dois avoir tu travailles à faire."

"Mon travail peut très bien attendre, c'est sans importance , dit Lionel. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir quand tu voudrais."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?"

"Quelques côtes cassés, une entaille au bras et quelques bleus. Tu t'es évanoui parce-que tu avais perdu trop de sang."

Sakura remarqua qu'elle avait des bandages au poignet droit, au bras gauche et autour de la poitrine.

"Je veux rentrer chez nous Lionel ! je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ", dit Sakura.

"Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?"

"Oui."

"Très bien. Je vais signer les papiers de sortie et je reviens."

"D'accord."

Lionel se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il revint 20 minutes plus tard. Sakura avait remis ses vêtements et était prête à partir. Lionel la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture à l'extérieur, malgré les protestations de Sakura qui lui assurait qu'elle pouvait marcher. Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement vers 16h. Lionel porta encore Sakura. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue. Il la monta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Lionel s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Sakura lui dit :

"Lionel ?"

"Oui ?"

"Reste avec moi s'il te plaît !"

"Je vais prendre un douche et je reviens Sakura !"

"Promis ?"

"Promis ", lui dit Lionel avec un faible sourire.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit. 10 minutes plus tard, Lionel entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes.

"Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé Lionel", dit Sakura.

"Bien sûr que si ! Je ne suis jamais là !"

"Tu travaillais et tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer" , dit Sakura

"Tu es ma femme et je te laisse toujours seule à la maison !"

"Lionel Li, tu n'es pas responsable tu entends ! Alors arrête de culpabiliser ", gronda Sakura.

"…"

"Allez, allonge-toi ! On a besoin de repos tous les 2 , dit Sakura. Et puis, raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé après que je me sois évanouie."

"Si tu veux. Les policiers sont arrivés et une ambulance quelques minutes après pour toi. Les policiers ont embarqué les 2 voleurs et moi je suis venu avec toi à l'hôpital. Tu veux savoir autre chose Sakura ?"

"…"

Lionel regarda Sakura. Elle dormait à point fermés. Elle était magnifique quand elle dormait ! Lionel s'endormit à son tour en serrant Sakura dans ses bras.

Ce que Lionel ne savait pas, c'était que Sakura se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle s'était évanouie : « Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveil toi ! Réponds-moi ! Appelez une ambulance ! Ma femme ne va pas bien ! Reste avec moi Sakura, reste avec moi s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ma fleur de cerisier ! ».

Lionel l'avait appelé 2 fois « ma femme ». Il avait donc des sentiments pour elle. Il l'aimait donc un peu. Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

_**1 mois plus tard.**_

Sakura rentrait d'une séance photo. Il était 17h30. Elle avait vu la voiture de Lionel dehors. Depuis le cambriolage, Lionel rentrait le plus tôt possible, ou prenait de temps en temps son après-midi pour ne pas laisser Sakura seule.

"Lionel ? Je suis rentrée ", cria Sakura

"Je suis en haut" , dit Lionel

"Il s'entraîne encore !"

Effectivement, Lionel était dans la salle d'entraînement. Sakura resta à la porte et ne dit rien pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Puis, Sakura eut une idée et alla dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pantalon jogging, une brassière de sport et coiffée d'une queue-de cheval. Elle observa Lionel depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'entraînait à l'épée. Lionel regarda Sakura du coin de l'œil et s'arrêta net quand il l'a vit habiller en tenue de sport. Il fit face à Sakura et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça ?", demanda Lionel

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes les arts martiaux ", dit Sakura d'un air décidé

"Non.", répondit Lionel d'un air froid

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les arts martiaux ce n'est pas de la rigolade Sakura ! C'est très dur et ça demande beaucoup d'efforts. C'est très différent des autres sports. Et pourquoi veux-tu apprendre les arts martiaux ?", demanda Lionel

"Pour pouvoir me défendre seule. Comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour ma sécurité!" , répondit Sakura

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !"

"Bien sûr que si Lionel, tu ne me laisses jamais seule à la maison depuis ce cambriolage ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé" , cria Sakura _(elle est en colère là !)_

"C'était de ma faute Sakura ! Je n'étais jamais à la maison, je te laissais toujours seule ! Ton frère a raison, je ne suis qu'un abruti !"

Sakura avança vers Lionel et le gifla.

"Lionel LI, arrête de dire des choses aussi débiles ! Tu es un homme très bien tu m'entends ! Et arrête de culpabiliser" , dit Sakura.

Lionel ne put rien ajouter de plus car Sakura s'embrassait. Tous les 2 n'avaient pas envi que ce baiser s'arrête. Lionel prit Sakura par la taille pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. N'écoutant que leur cœur, Lionel souleva Sakura et ils allèrent dans sa chambre et passèrent le reste de la journée et de la soirée au lit _(pas besoin de vous faire un dessin !)_, oubliant même de manger.

Lionel se réveilla doucement et chercha Sakura avec sa main mais il n'y avait personne ! Lionel se redressa d'un coup. Il était bien dans la chambre de Sakura mais il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Il regarda l'heure : 8h30. Il attrapa ses vêtements par terre et sortit de la chambre. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et descendit. Sakura faisait le petit déjeuner, elle faisait cuire des œufs. Lionel s'approcha doucement, sans bruit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura, ce qui l'a fit sursauter car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Lionel l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Bonjour ma fleur de cerisier" , dit Lionel

"Bonjour chéri !"

"Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?" , demanda Lionel

"Environ une demi-heure."

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller !"

"Tu étais tellement mignon quand tu dormais que j'ai pas pu ! Mais je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner !"

"Merci. Au fait Sakura, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé hier et je suis d'accord pour t'enseigner les arts martiaux."

"C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Merci."

"Mais ce sera dur je te le dis tout de suite.", dit Lionel

"Ne t'inquiète pas je serai à la hauteur."

"Bien. Alors on s'entraînera tous les jours de 18h à 20h, ça te va?" , demanda Lionel

"Oui."

"Et surtout ne sois pas en retard !"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? A t'entendre on dirait que je suis tout le temps en retard ", dit Sakura.

"…"

"A c'est comme ça ! Attends tu vas voir" , dit Sakura.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla. Lionel n'en pouvait plus et demanda grâce.

"D'accord, j'arrête mais à une condition.", dit Sakura.

"C'est…quoi ?"

Sakura se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Lionel.

"J'accepte ta condition avec plaisir !"

Lionel attrapa Sakura et l'emmena dans sa chambre (celle de Lionel) et ils y restèrent toute la matinée. _(Ils sont jamais fatigués ou quoi !) _

_**3 semaines plus tard.**_

Sakura rentra à toute vitesse dans l'appartement. Elle regarda l'heure : 18h05. Elle monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et se changea pour mettre une tenue de sport : brassière et pantalon. Elle était encore en retard ! Elle arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Lionel avait déjà commencé l'entraînement.

"Tu es en retard Sakura !"

"Je suis désolée."

"C'est pas grave pour aujourd'hui !"

Lionel s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

"Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'entraînement ", dit Lionel

"Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?"

"Nous allons à une soirée organisée par l'entreprise d'Anthony."

"Quoi ? Mais…je…j'ai rien à me mettre Lionel !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tiffany t'a envoyé une robe. Allez, vas te préparer, on part dans une heure ! Et ne sois pas en retard !"

"D'accord !"

Sakura fila dans sa chambre. Lionel descendit dans la sienne. Tout en se préparant, Lionel pensait à sa vie avec Sakura : ils étaient devenus plus proches depuis ces 3 dernières semaines et c'était vraiment agréable. Sakura était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle ! Lionel l'appréciait de plus en plus, il était tout simplement heureux ! L'enseignement des arts martiaux était une des choses qui les avaient rapprochés : se voir et partager quelque chose ensemble les avait rapprocher. Sakura apprenait vite et elle progressait beaucoup dans les arts martiaux.

A 19h, Lionel sortit de sa chambre.

"Sakura, on doit y aller" , cria-t-il

"Je suis pas encore prête !"

"Si tu ne descends pas dans 5 minutes, je pars sans toi !"

5 minutes plus tard, Sakura descendit les escaliers. Quand Lionel la vit, il en resta bouche-bée ! Sakura portait une robe longue vert émeraude, fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. Le haut de la robe était en bustier. Elle portait un collier tout en diamant ainsi que le bracelet et les boucle d'oreille. Elle avait des mules à talons aiguilles vert émeraude avec 2 lanières croisées avec dessus des petits diamants. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée pour rehausser la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait aussi un petit sac vert émeraude.

"Tu es …magnifique, Sakura !"

"Merci ! Tu es très bien aussi avec ton smoking."

Lionel l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

"On y va?" , demanda Lionel

"Oui !"

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent la voiture de Lionel : une Ferrari 550 maranélo noire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lionel se gara devant un immeuble d'un vingtaine d'étages. Ils montèrent au dernier étage. Sakura était de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur montait. Lionel lui prit la main.

"Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse, tout va bien se passer ", dit-il avec un sourire.

"Oui !"

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Lionel et Sakura s'avancèrent et arrivèrent en haut d'un immense escalier en marbre donnant sur une salle immense éclairé par des lustres en cristal, il y avait aussi un orchestre et 2 grandes tables à droite et à gauche de la salle. Ils descendirent les marches, Sakura au bras de Lionel. Sakura vit alors apparaître une foule de monde devant elle. Ils s'avancèrent tous les 2 dans la salle. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda le couple subjugué par la beauté du couple LI. Les photographes prirent quelques photos. Anthony et Tiffany s'approchèrent d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tiffany portait une robe mi-longue bleu-mauve et avait les cheveux relevés en chignon et Anthony était en smoking tout comme Lionel. Anthony se tourna vers les invités.

"Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Mr et Mme Lionel LI. Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez que mon cousin s'est marié il y a quelques mois" , dit Anthony.

"Tiffany, il est obligé de dire ça à voix haute ", demanda Sakura, qui rougissait légèrement (tout comme Lionel !), à Tiffany tout doucement.

"Il essaye de vous tirer de cette situation quelque peu embarrassante pour vous.", répondit Tiffany.

"Ah" , dit Sakura.

"Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous souhaite de passez une bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien ", conclut Anthony

Les conversations reprirent mais tout le monde ne parlait que de Lionel et de Sakura.

"Sakura tu es à l'heure pour une fois ", dit Anthony avec un grand sourire.

"C'est Lionel qui m'a menacé de partir sans moi alors j'ai dû me dépêcher ", répondit Sakura.

"Je t'emprunte ton mari quelque minutes Sakura, on doit aller voir des gens importants. Je te laisse entre les mains de Tiffany, dit Anthony. A plus tard mon amour !"

"Ne tardez pas trop tous les 2, c'est une soirée pour s'amuser, pas pour travailler" , dit Tiffany après avoir embrassé son mari.

"Promis ma puce !"

Lionel embrassa Sakura.

"A tout à l'heure !"

"Ne tarde pas trop je n'aime pas être seule avec autant de monde" , dit Sakura.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je me dépêche ! tu n'as pas à avoir peur, avec ton niveau en arts martiaux, tu peux mettre qui tu veux à terre , répondit Lionel en souriant. A tout à l'heure !"

Et les 2 jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent.

"Alors ma Sakura, on dirait que ça va beaucoup mieux avec Lionel ", dit Tiffany.

"Oui, on s'entend bien, on est très complice aussi. C'est étonnant comme nos rapports ont changé depuis ces 3 dernières semaines."

"Allez, viens, je vais te présenter à des amies."

Elles se dirigèrent vers un groupe de femmes. Une heure plus tard, Sakura s'ennuyait ferme. Lionel et Anthony discutaient toujours avec d'autres hommes d'affaires et les femmes avec qui discutait Tiffany étaient d'un ennui mortel ! Sakura commençait à avoir des vertiges ! Tiffany le remarqua.

"Sakura, est-ce que ça va?" , demanda Tiffany

"Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu. Je vais faire un tour sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air. Excusez-moi."

Sakura se dirigea vers la terrasse. La vue était magnifique : on surplombait la baie de Tokyo. Sakura remarque qu'il y avait quelqu'un, une jeune femme d'a peu près son age, avec de long cheveux noirs droits.

"Excusez-moi je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un", dit Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je vous en prie, restez, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Je me présente, Amy HULANG."

"Sakura LI"

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit quand Sakura dit son nom.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" , demanda Sakura

"Alors c'est toi ?", dit Amy en regardant Sakura de haut en bas d'un air supérieur.

"Pardon ? que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure quand Anthony a fait son annonce. Je ne vois pas ce que Lionel te trouve. Tu n'es pas moche mais ça se voit tout de suite que tu n'as pas grandi dans le milieu des affaires."

"Mais… qui êtes-vous pour me critiquer ? Et puis, comment connaissez-vous Lionel ?", demanda Sakura

"Oh, ton chère mari ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? Il te fait des cachotteries ! Je suis la fiancée de Lionel !"

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La fiancée de Lionel ?

"Nous sommes fiancés depuis notre naissance. Mon père est un puissant industriel chinois. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! Lionel doit s'amuser un peu avant notre mariage, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a épousé !"

"Comment osez-vous ?"

"Voyons, ma chère, soyez réaliste, comment un homme comme Lionel LI peut vouloir être marié avec vous, je suis sûre que Yelan, sa mère si vous ne le savez pas, doit être hors d'elle. Elle m'avait dit que Lionel s'était marié à une japonaise, une moins que rien, une traînée, parce-qu'il était saoul et que vous avez accepté pour l'argent. Je vois que c'est vrai ! Je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que vous portez une robe comme celle-ci ! Je comprends pourquoi Yelan cache votre mariage à toute la bonne société de Hong-Kong, quel déshonneur pour la famille LI !"

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle, une moins que rien ! Cette femme croyait qu'elle avait épousé Lionel pour son argent ! Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer devant cette femme ! Sakura se retourna et partit en courant, les larmes lui coulant le long des joues.

_Au même moment. _

Lionel n'en pouvait plus ! Ca faisait une heure qu'Anthony et lui faisaient le tour de la salle pour discuter avec tout le monde. Il voulait aller retrouver Sakura ! C'est à ce moment que Tiffany arriva.

"Excusez-moi Messieurs, mais je vous enlève ces messieurs un instant ", dit Tiffany

"Merci Tiffany, je n'en pouvais plus , dit Lionel quand ils se furent un peu éloigné. Sakura n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non, elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle est partie sur la terrasse ça fait un petit moment", répondit Tiffany.

"Lionel, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Sakura" , dit Anthony d'un air très sérieux qui inquiéta Lionel.

"Pourquoi Anthony?" , demanda Lionel.

"Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais Amy HULANG est là."

"Quoi?" , dit Lionel.

Lionel ne rajouta rien et tourna son regard en direction de la terrasse. Il vit Sakura partir en courant, et Amy sortir à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Sakura!" , cria Lionel.

Sakura leva la tête mais elle se dirigea vers la sortie de secours au fond de la salle. Lionel lui courut après. Tous les invités regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Sakura dévala les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, les idées se bousculant dans sa tête : Lionel lui avait menti, ces 2 derniers mois n'étaient qu'un jeu pour lui, une distraction !

"Sakura !", cria Lionel en ouvrant la porte de la sortie de secours

Sakura ne leva même pas la tête et continua à descendre les marches.

"Sakura, attends" , dit Lionel tout en suivant Sakura.

Tiffany était derrière lui. Sakura était 2 étages plus bas et dans sa précipitation, elle tomba et déboula les escaliers pour s'arrêter 1 étage plus bas en se cognant dans un mur.

"Sakura ! Oh mon Dieu" , dit Lionel en descendant plus vite.

"Sakura !", dit Tiffany.

Lionel arriva à hauteur de Sakura qui essayait de se relever malgré ses blessures, mais elle s'effondra par terre : elle avait la cheville foulée et elle avait mal partout.

"Sakura ! Ca va?" , dit Lionel en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant la bras.

"Ne me touches pas !", cria Sakura toujours en pleurant.

"Mais…"

"Va-t'en ! va t'en pour toujours et laisse moi tranquille !"

"Sakura…"

"Ne me touches pas ! laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud !"

"Lionel !"

Il se tourna vers Tiffany.

"Va chercher Anthony, je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas", dit Tiffany.

"Très bien", dit Lionel en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sakura qui pleurait toujours.

Lionel remonta donc les escaliers. Tiffany s'accroupit près de Sakura et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Comment tu te sens ma belle?" , lui demanda Tiffany.

"Tiffany…si tu savais…"

"Si je savais quoi Sakura ?"

"Ce que cette femme m'a dit…"

"Quelle femme ?"

"Amy HULANG."

"Que t'a-t-elle dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?"

"Elle m'a dit que…qu'elle était la fiancée de Lionel…que Lionel n'était avec moi que pour s'amuser…que je suis une traînée…que sa famille a honte de moi…"

"Ecoutes-moi Sakura, cette femme t'a dit cela pour te faire du mal. Laisse une chance à Lionel de s'expliquer. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je te ramène chez toi et demain tu en parle avec Lionel, d'accord ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, je ne veux pas le voir, Tiffany."

"D'accord, d'accord ma Sakura, tu viens dormir chez moi mais demain, je te ramène chez toi et tu devras discuter avec Lionel, tu es d'accord ?"

"…"

"Tiffany ? Sakura ? vous allez bien?" , demanda Anthony en arrivant suivi de Lionel.

"Oui, je crois que Sakura s'est foulée la cheville. Anthony, on la ramène à la maison. Tu veux bien la porter ?"

"Oui. Allez Sakura, on y va" , dit Anthony en attrapant Sakura qui n'avait pas regarder Lionel une seule fois.

Tiffany et Lionel restèrent seuls. Quand Anthony et Sakura ne furent plus à portée de voix, Tiffany se tourna vers Lionel et le gifla.

"C'est pour avoir fait souffrir Sakura."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tiffany ?"

"Disons qu'elle a appris des choses qui ne lui ont pas plu. Mais c'est à elle de t'en parler. Je l'a ramène demain chez toi. D'ici là ne fais rien de stupide et ne t'approche surtout pas cette Amy HULANG, c'est une vipère qui veut briser ton mariage. Au revoir Lionel."

"…"

Tiffany s'en alla. Lionel resta immobile quelques minutes puis partit à son tour et rentra chez lui. L'appartement était vide. Qu'est-ce qu'Amy avait bien pu dire à Sakura ? La voir en train de pleurer lui avait déchiré le cœur, comme ci il mourrait à chacune de ses larmes et maintenant, Sakura n'était pas là, chez eux. Lionel ressentait un grand vide dans son cœur, comme ci il lui manquait quelque chose. Il tenait tellement à Sakura. Depuis leur mariage, il avait appris à la connaître et il l'aimait de plus en plus. Oui, c'était ça, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune autre femme, il était complètement fou d'elle ! Il fera tout pour la garder ! Lionel alla donc se coucher en pensant à Sakura.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Ca faisait 15 minutes qu'Anthony et Tiffany roulait pour rentrer chez eux, Sakura endormie à l'arrière. Anthony regarda Tiffany qui avait l'air inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?", demanda Anthony.

"Je m'inquiète pour Sakura et pour son mariage. Anthony tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ? Dès que je les ai vus ensemble la première fois je me suis dit qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble. Et puis, quand on est revenu de notre lune de miel, quand ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils s'étaient mariés, malgré les circonstances de leur mariage, j'ai pensé que ça marcherait entre eux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, ils semblaient heureux tous les 2. Les voir souffrir comme ça tous les 2, je ne le supporte pas, surtout qu'ils s'aiment ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais il n'y a qu'eux qui ne le voit pas ! Tu crois que je me fais des idées ?"

"Non, je pense comme toi. Mais dis toi bien que leur mariage va connaître beaucoup d'épreuves car beaucoup de monde n'acceptent pas leur union en commençant par la mère de Lionel. Mais je reste persuader qu'ils réussiront et on leur donnera un petit coup de pouce !"

"Dis-moi, qui est cette femme…Amy HULANG ? C'est vraiment la fiancée de Lionel ?"

"Oui mais c'est une longue histoire."

"J'ai tout mon temps."

"Par où commencer… Lionel est le seul garçon de la famille LI, tu le sais, et donc, il est destiné à reprendre toutes les affaires de la famille. Peu de temps après sa naissance, sa mère apprit que l'un de ses plus grands rivaux, la famille HULANG, avait eu une fille et elle décida que ce serait bon pour la famille LI de marier son fils à la fille des HULANG. Le père d'Amy accepta et depuis leur enfance, on a arrangé ce mariage entre Lionel et Amy. Mais je crois qu'Amy veut se marier avec Lionel, c'est une femme qui aime l'argent, le pouvoir et Lionel est un des rares hommes à rejeter Amy donc c'est une sorte de défi pour elle. Seulement, Lionel n'a jamais voulu de se mariage, il déteste Amy. Maintenant qu'il est marié avec Sakura, Amy veut tout faire pour briser leur mariage et récupérer Lionel, car si il divorce de Sakura, il sera obligé de se marier avec Amy."

"Et la mère de Lionel, pourquoi veut-elle les séparer ?", demanda Tiffany.

"D'abord pour que le mariage entre les HULANG et les LI se fasse et aussi parce-que pour elle s'est une honte que son fils unique se soit marier à une japonaise qui n'est pas de bonne famille. Je suppose qu'elle a dû cacher se mariage à tout Hong-Kong. Mais il y avait beaucoup de chinois ce soir à la soirée et je crois que maintenant, ça va se savoir. On est arrivé ! Enfin chez nous !"

Ils rentrèrent dans leur villa, Anthony portant Sakura pour ne pas la réveiller.

_Au même instant dans un grand hôtel de Tokyo…_

Amy venait de se servir un verre de vin pour se détendre. La soirée n'avait pas été facile mais elle avait remporté une victoire : elle avait bien vue qu'elle avait réussi à blesser cette fille…Sakura quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était la fiancée de Lionel. Cette fille était partie en courant en pleurant sans rien dire ! Quelle honte ! Elle n'a même pas cherché à se défendre !

Amy se leva et prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

"Résidence de la famille LI, que puis-je faire pour vous?" , demanda un homme.

"Ici Amy HULANG. Passez moi Yelan, c'est important", dit Amy

"Bien mademoiselle, une minute je vous prie."

"Allo ? Ici Yelan LI".

"Bonsoir Yelan, c'est Amy."

"Amy, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ma chère?" , demanda Yelan.

"Plutôt bien. Je vous appelle pour vous dire certaines choses."

"Je vous écoute."

"Je vous appelle de Tokyo, je suis allée ce soir à une réception que donnait Anthony et j'ai vu Lionel avec cette fille. Je crois que maintenant ce ne sera plus possible de cacher son mariage, Anthony a fait une annonce publique pour l'annoncer. Mais, j'ai réussi à parler à cette fille seule – à - seule et je l'ai bien humilié, Lionel lui fait beaucoup de cachotteries sur son passé et sa vie en Chine et je pense que ça peut jouer en notre faveur."

"C'est très bien Amy, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous devons faire échouer ce mariage le plus tôt possible pour que vous deveniez Mme Lionel LI. Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant, je prends les choses en main. Je vais me débrouiller pour que cette histoire ne fasse pas trop d'éclaboussures ici et n'entache pas le nom de la famille LI et de la famille HULANG."

Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Si vous prenez les choses en mains, je sais que ce mariage ne va plus durer bien longtemps ! Je vous laisse. Au revoir Yelan, à bientôt."

"Au revoir Amy."

Oui, maintenant, Amy était rassurée, elle avait vu une certaine tendresse et du bonheur dans les yeux de Lionel mais sa mère fera tout pour briser leur mariage, elle en était persuadée, et bientôt, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait : devenir Mme Lionel LI, la femme la plus riche et la plus puissante de Chine !

_Qu'est-ce que Yelan va faire pour briser le mariage de Lionel et de Sakura ? Réussira-t-elle ? Lionel avouera-t-il à Sakura qu'il l'aime ? Quelle sera la réaction de Sakura ?_

**_A suivre dans la 2ème partie._**

**Voilà pour la 1ère partie de ce oneshot. J'espère que ça vous plait ! Donnez moi votre avis en me laissant une review ou en m'envoyant un mail. **

**Je félicite tous ceux qui écrivent des fanfics, bravo ! Continue à faire rêver ce qui vous lise ! (j'en fais partis !)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont publiés mon oneshot et merci aussi à ceux qui le lisent !**

**Bon, ben à bientôt pour la suite de ce one shot !**

**Tite Diablesse **


	2. Part 2

**LA VIE EST PLEINE DE SURPRISE !**

**(2ème partie)**

Sakura était dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Lionel était parti à son travail depuis une demi-heure à peu près. Lionel… Sakura repensa aux évènements de ces deux dernières semaines : après la soirée désastreuse qu'ils avaient passés, Sakura était rentrée chez elle le lendemain dans la matinée, Lionel l'attendait dans le salon. Il lui expliqua tout : son mariage arrangé avec Amy, ce que lui voulait. Une phrase resta graver dans la mémoire de Sakura : « malgré les circonstances de notre mariage, je préfère mille fois être marié avec toi plutôt qu'avec cette vipère d'Amy, tu es une personne formidable Sakura, gentille, belle, généreuse. Je…je… crois que… je… suis tombé amoureux de toi Sakura ! » Cette phrase avait bouleversé Sakura qui n'avait pas su quoi répondre, mais elle avait décidé de rester avec lui, de leur donner une deuxième chance, et pour l'instant, tout ce passait à merveille, comme si l'épisode d'Amy n'avait jamais existé.

Sakura fut sorti de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir chez eux à 8h30 du matin ?

Sakura ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une femme, très belle, mais qui paraissait tellement strict ! Le dame regarda Sakura de bas en haut avec un peu de mépris.

"Oui ?", demanda Sakura. "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Lionel est-il là ?"

"Non, il est parti à son tra…"

"Très bien, c'est parfait", dit la dame en entrant sans que Sakura l'y invite.

Sakura resta bouche-bée devant tant d'audace. Qui était-elle pour rentrer comme ça chez elle ?

"Je peux savoir qui vous êtes?" , dit Sakura en suivant la dame dans le salon.

"Yelan LI", lui répondit-elle.

"Quoi ? Vous…vous êtes la mère de Lionel !"

"Quel perspicacité !", dit Yelan ironique.

"Je suppose que vous voulez voir Lionel, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de rentrer", dit Sakura en commençant à se diriger vers le téléphone.

"Ce ne sera pas la peine, c'est vous que je suis venue voir."

"Moi ? Mais je…je croyais que vous me détestiez ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à votre visite", dit Sakura surprise.

"Mais je vous déteste ma chère", répondit Yelan froidement. "C'est pour ça que je suis là, je veux que vous quittiez Lionel. Une pauvre fille comme vous, qui a épousé mon fils pour son argent, ne pourra jamais rendre mon fils heureux. Demandez le divorce immédiatement, sinon…"

"Sinon quoi ? Vous pensez que j'ai peur de vos menaces, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Mon mariage avec Lionel se passe très bien et rien ne pourra le briser. Nous nous aimons et rien ni personne ne pourra détruire ça !"

"Je vous préviens, ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air."

"Sortez de chez moi ! Maintenant !"

"Surveillez bien vos proches, un accident est si vite arrivé de nos jours !"

Yelan s'en alla sans rajouter un mot. Sakura restait là dans le salon, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Son téléphone portable sonna ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

"Allo ?"

"Sakura ! C'est Tiffany ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as une séance photo dans 5 minutes !"

"Au mon dieu, j'ai complètement oublié ! J'arrive Tiffany !"

Sakura sortit en trombe de chez elle et fonça au studio.

_1 mois plus tard_

Sakura se leva tout d'un coup et courut jusqu'au toilette. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait des nausées et la tête qui tournait. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de séance photo aujourd'hui, ni demain, elle avait son samedi et son dimanche de libre.

"Ca va Sakura?" , demanda Lionel en arrivant derrière elle dans la salle de bain.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien", dit Sakura pour le rassurer.

"Tu veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?"

"Non, non, non, ça va bien. Allez viens, je vais te faire ton petit déjeuner !"

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

"Je vais répondre", cria Sakura. "Allo ?"

"Bonjour ! Puis-je parler à Mme Sakura LI, svp !"

"C'est moi !"

"Mme LI, ici l'hôpital, nous venons d'admettre un patient du nom de Thomas Kinomoto, vous le connaissez ?"

"…"

"Mme LI ?"

"Oui…oui…c'est mon frère."

"Il a été renverser par une voiture et son état est assez critique. Pouvez-vous venir immédiatement ?"

"Ou…Oui, j'arrive."

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes et les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

"Sakura, c'était qui?" , demanda Lionel en arrivant dans le salon.

Mais quand il vit le visage de sa femme, son expression changea immédiatement.

"Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

"C'est…c'est Thomas…il…il est à l'hôpital…"

"Oh mon dieu ! Chérie je suis désolé", dit Lionel en prenant Sakura dans ses bras.

"Il…il faut que j'y aille", dit Sakura entre deux sanglots.

"Je viens avec toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire et encore moins de supporter ça toute seule. Allez viens on y va !"

Ils partirent à toute vitesse à l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, on leur dit que Thomas était au bloc et qu'ils devaient attendre. Ils s'assirent en silence dans un coin tranquille.

"Je vais appeler les autres et je vais nous chercher un café, on en a besoin", dit Lionel en se levant.

"Merci Chéri."

Lionel l'éloigna et disparut dans l'ascenseur pour aller à la cafétéria. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune homme s'approcha de Sakura.

"Excusez-moi, vous êtes Mme Sakura LI?" , demanda le jeune homme.

"Oui."

"J'ai des fleurs pour vous. Tenez. Bonne journée."

"Merci."

Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des fleurs, surtout dans un moment pareil? Sakura fut horrifié en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de roses noires, signe de mort et de malheur. Il y avait une carte avec. Sakura l'ouvrit et la lut :

« Je vous avais prévenue. Quittez Lionel immédiatement ou c'est toute votre famille et vos amis qui se retrouveront à l'hôpital. » Signée : Y.L.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Alors Yelan LI avait causé l'accident de son frère pour la poussée à quitter Lionel. Mon Dieu ! Si elle ne divorçait pas de Lionel, tous ceux qu'elle aimait courraient un danger et risquaient d'être blessés ou bien pire…

En une seconde, Sakura prit sa décision : elle allait quitter Lionel, elle allait sacrifier son bonheur et son amour pour Lionel pour sauver sa famille et ses amis. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais ça lui faisait tellement mal de devoir quitter Lionel, l'homme qu'elle aime. Oui, maintenant, elle voyait clair dans ses sentiments : elle était tombée amoureuse de Lionel.

Mais il le fallait.

Sakura se leva et jeta les fleurs dans une poubelle. C'est à se moment que Lionel arriva avec deux tasses de café.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura, quand Lionel les vit, il s'inquiéta.

"Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma fleur de cerisier?" , demanda Lionel.

"Va-t-en !"

"Quoi! Mais…Sakura…qu'est-ce que…"

"Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir LI, va-t-en, retour en Chine, épouse cette Amy et sort de ma vie ", dit Sakura toujours en pleurant.

"Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu tenais à moi."

"Et bien, tu croyais mal. Je ne…je t'aime pas, tu entends. Je veux divorcer le plus tôt possible. Tu n'a fait qu'apporter du malheur dans ma vie depuis que tu es arrivé, alors va-t-en !"

"Comme tu veux…", dit Lionel froidement.

Il tourna les talons et sortit en courant les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sakura était également en pleurs. C'est à se moment que Tiffany et Anthony arrivèrent. Ils virent Lionel passer près d'eux en courant, visiblement bouleversé.

"Lionel, qu'est-ce qui…", dit Tiffany, mais Lionel ne l'entendit même pas.

"Allons voir Sakura.", dit Anthony.

Tiffany courut vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras.

"Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" , demanda Tiffany.

"Je n'ais pas le choix…je dois le faire…", dit Sakura entre deux sanglots.

"Mais faire quoi Sakura ? Faire quoi ? Pourquoi Lionel est-il parti en courant?" , insista Tiffany

"Je…je lui ai dit que…que je ne voulais plus le voir...je vais le quitter Tiffany…"

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Elle m'y a obligée…"

"Qui t'a obligée à quitter Lionel, Sakura ?"

"Sa…sa mère…"

"Yelan LI?" , demanda Tiffany

"Oui…C'est elle qui a causé l'accident de Thomas, Tiffany ! Elle fait tout pour que je quitte Lionel. Elle est venue me voir il y a un mois et elle m'a dit de quitter Lionel. Je lui ai dit non et elle m'a menacé. Je pensais qu'elle voulait me faire peur et je n'ai pas prit ce qu'elle m'a dit au sérieux, mais regarde où est Thomas à cause de moi ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose. Tu comprends ? Alors je viens de dire à Lionel que je ne voulais plus le voir, mais ça fait tellement mal, Tiffany, tellement mal…je…je l'aime et je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre sans lui maintenant…"

Sakura fondit en larmes. Tiffany la serra dans ses bras et lança un regard désespéré à son mari. Anthony était très triste pour eux, ils s'aimaient mais ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, mais on ne sais jamais ce que le destin nous réserve… Il a mis une fois Lionel et Sakura sur le même chemin, alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois…

"Chut Sakura, ça va s'arranger…tu verras tout va s'arranger…", dit Tiffany pour essayer de la calmer.

"Tiffany, promets-moi de ne rien dire à Lionel ", dit Sakura.

"Mais Sakura, Lionel doit savoir la vérité ", dit Tiffany.

"Non, il ne doit pas savoir, Yelan pourrait faire encore du mal à ma famille et à mes amis si elle savait que j'ai tout dit à Lionel. Promet-le moi !"

"…"

"Tiffany, promet-le moi !"

"D'accord, je te le promet."

"Anthony, toi aussi !"

"C'est promis Sakura, on ne dira rien à Lionel", répondit Anthony à contre-cœur.

C'es à ce moment que le médecin arriva.

"Mme LI ?", demanda-t-il.

"C'est moi", dit Sakura en se levant et en essuyant ses yeux." Comment va mon frère, docteur ?"

"L'opération s'est bien passée, il est en salle de réveil. Il a quelques cotes cassés et des bleus, et nous l'avons opéré à cause d'un rupture de l'aorte, mais tout est réparé."

"Il va bien alors ?"

"Oui, physiquement en tout cas."

"Que voulez vous dire docteur.?" , demanda Anthony.

"Il est dans un coma léger."

"Oh mon Dieu !", dit Sakura.

"Mais ne vous en faîtes pas Mme LI, il se réveillera dans quelques jours."

"Je…je peux le voir docteur?"

"Vous pourrez le voir demain matin, il a besoin de repos. Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous vous reposez, revenez demain à 8h. Maintenant, excusez-moi je dois aller voir d'autres patients."

"Merci docteur" dit Anthony.

Sakura pleurait. Tiffany avait une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient.

"Viens Sakura, on t'emmène à la maison pour que tu te reposes et on reviens demain, d'accord ", demanda Tiffany.

"Oui…"

Lionel venait d'arriver à son appartement. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il souffrait tellement, chaque mot que Sakura avait prononcé était comme dans coup de poignard dans son cœur. Elle était la première femme qu'il aimait et sûrement le dernière, la seule, l'unique… Elle voulait le quitter, mais pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi Sakura ? Pourquoi tu m'a fait ça?" , cria Lionel en pleurant et en tombant par terre.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Lionel venait de rentrer chez lui et regarda son courrier. Une semaine sans nouvelle de Sakura. Pourtant, il avait tout essayer : il avait appelé à son travail, chez Tiffany, chez son père, mais c'était toujours la même chose, soit elle n'était pas là ou elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'y comprenait rien. C'est à ce moment qu'une enveloppe attira son attention, elle était plus grande que les autres. Il ouvrit et lut les papiers qu'elle contenait : les papiers du divorce ! Lionel n'en revenait pas, alors elle voulait vraiment divorcer. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait rien au changement soudain d'attitude de Sakura, elle était si gentille, attentionnée, aimante envers lui et tout-à-coup à l'hôpital, elle l'avais repoussé. Pourquoi ? Rien de tout ça n'était logique. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre le moment où il était parti téléphoner à Tiffany et son retour auprès de Sakura. Mais quoi ?

Lionel était en colère. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison de Tiffany.

"Allo ? Tiffany Hiirizigawa."

"Tiffany", c'est Lionel. "Je veux parler à Sakura!"

"Elle ne veut pas te parler Lionel, je suis désolée."

"Tiffany, je viens de recevoir les papiers du divorce. Je veux parler à ma femme, tu entends, je veux qu'elle me dise pourquoi ! pourquoi elle me fait souffrir autant ?", cria Lionel à travers le téléphone

"Lionel, je suis désolée. Elle souffre aussi tu sais."

"Alors pourquoi Tiffany ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à l'hôpital ? Tu le sais j'en suis sûr !"

"Je…j'ai promis de ne rien dire", Lionel.

"Très bien. Tu diras à Sakura que je signerai les papiers, si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut. Au revoir Tiffany."

Lionel attrapa un stylo et signa les papiers. Voilà, c'était fait. Maintenant, il allait préparer son retour en Chine, il n'avait plus rien a faire au Japon. Mais il se promit de ne plus aimer personne. Sakura resterait à jamais son Airen et il n'épouserait pas Amy. Il consacrerait sa vie à son travail à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Sakura était au chevet de Thomas, elle s'était endormi. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Cette semaine n'avait pas été facile : le coma de Thomas par sa faute, quitter Lionel et ses nausées qui n'arrêtaient pas. Elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec un médecin de l'hôpital tout à l'heure et elle avait fait des analyses que le médecin devait lui communiquer bientôt. Sakura sentit quelque chose bougé dans ses cheveux ce qui la réveilla. Elle vit un visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qui c'était.

"Et bien petit monstre, tu ne reconnais pas ton grand frère !"

Sakura se jeta sur lui en pleurant de joie.

"Et doucement, tu me fais mal en me serrant aussi fort ", dit Thomas.

"Par…pardon, c'est que je suis tellement contente que tu te sois réveillé ", dit Sakura en s'asseyant près de son frère. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Plutôt bien, j'ai un peu mal aux côtes, mais c'est tout."

"Tant mieux. Je te demande pardon Thomas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est ma faute si tu as eu cet accident."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sakura, c'était un accident".

"Non, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était volontaire !"

"Comment ?"

Le médecin arriva à se moment.

"Mr Kinomoto, vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"Bien docteur."

"Très bien, vous pourrez sortir demain, si tout va bien ! Mme LI, je peux vous parler, je connais la cause de vos nausées."

"Je préfère rester avec mon frère docteur, parlez devant lui, ce n'est pas grave. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ?"

"Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois. Félicitation Mme LI."

Sakura resta bouche-bée en entendant le mot «enceinte ». Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Un bébé…Le bébé de Lionel… Leur bébé… Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. En une seconde, elle prit sa décision, elle le garderait, c'était l'unique lien qu'elle garderait avec l'homme de sa vie. Ca ne serait pas facile de l'élever seule, mais elle y mettrait tout son cœur et son amour. Ce bébé deviendrait sa raison de vivre.

"Félicitations petite sœur. Je suis sûr que ton morveux de mari va être content ", dit Thomas avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Lionel ne doit pas le savoir, Thomas !"

"Mais…pourquoi ? C'est ton mari et le père de ce bébé, il doit savoir ! En plus, vous vivez ensemble, alors dans 2 ou 3 mois, ça se verra", dit Thomas surpris par la réaction de sa sœur.

"Non, on…on ne vit plus ensemble…j'ai demandé le divorce il y a 2 jours."

"Mais pourquoi Sakura ? Tu l'aimes, ça se voit et moi je l'aimais bien aussi ce morveux !"

"Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que ton accident était volontaire."

"Oui. Et alors, quel rapport avec ton mariage ?"

"C'est la mère de Lionel qui a organisé ton accident pour me faire comprendre que je devais quitter Lionel ou toute ma famille et mes amis pouvaient avoir le même sort que toi…"

"Alors tu t'es sacrifié pour nous protéger, finit Thomas. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et je sais que ce ne sera possible qu'avec Lionel, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident. Et puis, tu ne pense pas que ce bébé a besoin de son père…"

"J'ai bien entendu « bébé » !"

Tiffany venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

"Sakura, tu es enceinte ?"

"Oui"

"Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique ! Je vais pouvoir faire des tonnes de films !"

Thomas et Sakura avaient une gouttes style manga derrière la tête.

"Oh pardon, Thomas je suis contente que tu sois réveillé" , dit Tiffany un peu gênée d'avoir oublier pourquoi elle était là.

"Maintenant que tu es là Tiffany, tu pourras essayer de convaincre Sakura de dire à son morveux de mari qu'il va être père", dit Thomas.

"En parlant de Lionel, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il venait de recevoir les papiers du divorce, Sakura, il voulait te parler pour avoir des explications. Il a dit qu'il signerait les papier sans discuter…"

"Bien, alors la question est réglée, personne ne dira rien à Lionel, que ce soit sur ma grossesse ou sur les menaces de sa mère. Je veux tourner cette page et tout recommencer avec mon bébé et j'espère que vous m'aiderez."

"Compte sur moi ", dit Tiffany.

"Sur moi aussi ", dit Thomas.

* * *

Lionel était debout, face à la maison d'Anthony et de Tiffany. Il portait une costume cravate, et ressemblait à un parfait homme d'affaire. Il était là pour des rendez-vous d'affaire à Tokyo et en descendant de l'avion, il avait eu envie de passer voir son cousin. Ca faisait 5 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu au Japon. 5ans ! 5ans à essayer de survivre en Chine en passant tout son temps à son bureau. Il n'avait pas épouser Amy, il avait refusé catégoriquement. Sa mère avait failli faire une dépression mais ses sœurs l'avait soutenu. Oui, depuis son divorce avec Sakura, il ne faisait que survivre, il avait arrêter de vivre quand 2 semaines après son retour en Chine, il avait reçu la confirmation de son divorce. Comment vivre sans la femme de sa vie à ses côtés ? Pour se donner la force de continuer à vivre, il repensait souvent aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec Sakura. Puis, il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle était mariée, avait des enfants… Il achetait tous les magazines « Daïdouji's » pour avoir des nouvelles de Sakura mais quelques mois après leur divorce elle avait arrêté son travail de mannequin apparemment et Lionel se demandait pourquoi. Il sonna à la porte et une domestique vint ouvrir. 

"Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Je voudrais voir Mr Hiirizigawa."

"De la part de qui ?"

"Lionel LI."

"Entrez, patientez dans le salon. Je vais prévenir Mr."

"Merci"

Lionel entra dans le salon et regarda le jardin par la fenêtre. Il avait oublié à quel point la maison de son cousin était belle. Anthony arriva un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Lionel, ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu?" , demanda Anthony.

"Ca peut aller. Et toi ?"

"Bien. Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ?"

"J'ai des rendez-vous d'affaire à Tokyo cette semaine et j'en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour."

"Quand es-tu arrivé ?"

"Il y a 2h à peu près. Alors, comment va Tiffany ? Et ton fils ?"

"Tiffany va très bien, la naissance de Toshi l'a épanouie et son magazine marche bien. Toshi a maintenant 3 ans, il me ressemble mais il a les yeux de Tiffany. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu pour sa naissance."

"Oui, j'aurai voulu mais ça aurait été trop dur de revoir Sakura."

"Oui, je comprends."

"Comment va Sakura ?"

"Très bien je crois, elle a beaucoup mûrie."

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des rires d'enfants. 2 enfants de 3 et 4 ans entrèrent dans le salon. Le plus petit ressemblait à Anthony mais avait des yeux bleu-mauves. L'autre avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux marrons clairs avec une touche de vert, il ressemblait à Lionel.

"Papa!" , cria le plus petit en se jetant dans les bras d'Anthony.

"Bonjour Toshi" , dit Anthony.

Lionel et l'autre petit garçon se regardait en se posant des questions.

"Toshi, je te présente ton tonton Lionel, il vient d'arriver de Chine", dit Anthony à Toshi.

"Bonjour Tonton Lionel", dit Toshi poliment.

L'autre petit garçon ne disait toujours rien, et lui et Lionel continuait à se dévisager. C'est alors qu'on entendit deux personnes entrer.

"Toshi !"

"Shaolan !"

"Venez ici tout de suite !", dirent les 2 femmes en chœur.

Lionel se posait des questions, l'autre petit garçon s'appelait Shaolan, c'était son nom chinois ! Et puis, cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Sakura !

Tiffany et Sakura entrèrent effectivement dans le salon, mi-amusé, mi-en colère. Elles étaient trempées, apparemment les 2 garnements leur avaient joués encore un tour. Sakura regarda son fils prête à lui donner une leçon mais quand elle le vit, planter là, au milieu du salon, en regardant en face de lui, elle s'immobilisa. Pourquoi restait-il immobile ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur Lionel, assit dans le fauteuil. Mon Dieu ! 5 ans sans le voir et voilà qu'il était là, comme par magie ! Sakura faillit s'évanouir. Lionel leva les yeux vers elle et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, se perdant comme autrefois dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. C'est Shaolan qui les ramena à la réalité. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

"Maman, papa est revenu ", dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

"Je…non…excusez-nous une minute", dit Sakura un peu affolée.

Comment allait-elle expliquer à son fils que son père ne doit pas savoir qu'il est son fils !

Lionel n'avait pas bougé, il ne réalisait pas. C'était comme si il regardait un film. Ce petit garçon l'avait appelé « papa » ?

"Bonjour Lionel ! Ravie de te revoir" , dit Tiffany pour le ramener à la réalité." Je vais chercher du thé."

Elle lança un regard à son mari avec un demi sourire et Anthony lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Ces deux là s'étaient retrouvés, enfin !

Dans une des chambres, Sakura était avec Shaolan.

"Ecoutes mon chéri, tu ne dois pas l'appeler « papa », tu m'entends" , dit Sakura.

"Mais pourquoi maman ? C'est papa, il est comme sur les photos que tu m'a montré" , dit Shaolan qui ne comprenait pas et qui était trop heureux de voir son père pour la première fois.

"Oui, je sais Shao, tu as raison, c'est ton père mais comment te dire…écoute, tu es grand et je vais te dire la vérité. Ton père ne sais pas qu'il a un fils. Quand j'étais enceinte de toi, on s'est séparé et j'ai appris après que tu allais naître et je ne lui ai rien dit. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui maman, mais on peut lui dire maintenant, non ?"

"Non, on ne peut pas, il a sa vie en Chine et nous la notre au Japon. Mais je sais que tu as besoin de ton père. Je ne t'interdis pas de le voir, Shao, mais tu ne dois pas l'appeler « papa ». Appel-le Lionel ou Mr LI, d'accord ?"

"D'accord, maman."

"Merci mon chéri. Tu sais que je t'aime toi" , dit Sakura en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi je t'aime maman."

"Allez file et va jouer avec Toshi. On reparlera de vos bêtises ce soir à la maison."

Ils descendirent ensemble et rentrèrent dans le salon. Anthony, Tiffany, Toshi et Lionel étaient assis en silence devant une tasse de thé et des biscuits. Sakura s'assit dans un fauteuil, Shaolan sur les genoux. Un silence gênant s'installa. C'est Shaolan qui brisa le silence.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir appeler « papa » Mr LI", dit Shaolan.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu t'appelles comment?" , demanda Lionel

"Shaolan Kinomoto ! Elle, c'est ma maman, Sakura, c'est la meilleure maman du monde, vous savez" , dit Shao.

"Je n'en doute pas", dit Lionel en regardant Sakura qui rougit un peu.

"Vous habitez en Chine?" , demanda Shao.

"Oui, à Hong-Kong."

"J'aimerai bien visiter Hong-Kong un jour. Ca doit être magnifique" , dit Shao

"Oui, c'est une belle ville. Quel âge as-tu ?", demanda Lionel.

"4 ans ½. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire au Japon Mr LI ?"

"Je viens travailler. Appel moi Lionel. Mr LI ça fait vieux."

"Bien. Et vous habitez où ?"

"Shao tu es trop curieux ! Arrête d'embêter Lionel avec tes questions" , dit Sakura.

"Non, ce n'est rien Sakura. Et bien, je suis arrivé il y quelques heures et je pense que j'irai prendre une chambre d'hôtel tout – à – l'heure", répondit Lionel.

"Vous pourriez venir chez nous ? On a une autre chambre dans la maison", dit Shao.

"Je…je ne voudrais pas déranger ta maman et ton papa", dit Lionel gêné et surpris de la proposition du petit garçon.

"Non, maman travaille et je n'ai pas de papa", dit Shao. "Je pense pas que ça gênera maman. Hein maman ?"

"Je…bien…bien sûr, pas de problème", dit Sakura un peu prise de cours.

"Et bien…c'est d'accord. Je ne reste qu'une semaine, je ne te gênerai pas longtemps Sakura", dit Lionel.

"Toshi, viens on va jouer" , dit Shao en se levant.

"D'accord, allons dans ma chambre j'ai un nouveau jeu vidéo" , dit Toshi.

Sakura ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle était heureuse de revoir l'homme de sa vie mais tout ça était si soudain. Quand elle avait entendu Shaolan poser des questions à son père, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il voulait le connaître. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser, elle savait que son fils avait besoin de son père et elle avait accepté que Lionel habite chez eux quelques jours. Shaolan avait grandi sans son père et cette présence masculine avait cruellement manqué à son fils même si il ne s'en plaignait jamais et qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour combler ce manque, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir Lionel chez eux.

"Alors Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?", demanda Lionel.

"Je…Ca va. Mon travail marche bien, je dirige le magazine avec Tiffany et mon fils occupe ma vie, répondit Sakura. Et toi ?"

"L'entreprise familiale marche très bien."

"Com…comment va Amy?" , demanda Sakura avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas épousé, mais je crois qu'elle va bien, elle a mis le grappin sur un riche industriel américain.", répondit Lionel.

"Ah bon…", dit Sakura en essayant de cacher sa joie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Sakura, Lionel et Shaolan partirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers Tomoéda. Sakura se gara devant une maison modeste, avec un petit jardin. La maison était rose clair avec un toit rouge bordeaux. Au rez – de – chaussé, il y avait la cuisine, le salon et un bureau. A l'étage, trois chambre et une salle de bain. Lionel déposa le peu d'affaire qu'il avait dans la chambre du fond. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir un peu. Il se posait beaucoup de questions : Pourquoi Sakura avait-elle appeler son fils « Shaolan » ? Son fils avait 4 ans ½, donc Sakura avait eu son fils moins d'un an après leur divorce. Lionel n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura puisse avoir une autre relation si peu de temps après leur divorce. Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue. Il avait été si stupide de se demander si Sakura souffrait autant que lui. Elle avait tourner la page très vite. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était ce genre de femme. Quelque frappa à la porte, ce qui tira Lionel de ses pensées. Il essuya sa larme d'un revers de main. C'était Shaolan. Lionel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit garçon l'attirait beaucoup, il était si gentil et mûre pour son âge, un peu comme lui à son âge, mais en moins timide, ce qui venait de Sakura, c'était évident. Lionel pensait que c'était pour ça qu'il appréciait Shaolan, comme lui, il avait grandi sans père et avait dû prendre soin de sa mère. Lionel n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir apprécier l'enfant de Sakura et d'un autre homme, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

"Je vous dérange ?", demanda Shaolan.

"Non, mais tutoie moi stp", dit Lionel.

"Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais aller faire un tour au parc du roi pingouin avec moi pour aller jouer au foot ?", demanda Shao.

"Bien sûr."

"Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais !"

"Non, ça me fait plaisir" , dit Lionel en souriant.

"Génial !"

Il descendirent tous les deux. Sakura les vit passer.

"Vous allez où ?" demanda – t – elle.

"On va jouer au foot au parc, maman."

"D'accord le dîner sera près dans une heure."

"A tout à l'heure", dit Shaolan en ayant déjà passé la porte.

Avant que Lionel ne referme la porte, Sakura posa sa main sur son poignet et le regarda et murmura un « merci ». Lionel referma la porte.

Sakura se laissa glisser le long de la porte et elle pleurait. Revoir Lionel faisait remonter tellement de souvenirs qu'elle avait pensé avoir oubliés. Elle l'aimait encore et toujours, et lui semblait la détester ! Elle avait fait tous ses choix par amour pour lui, mais ça il ne le savait pas. Le téléphone sonna, ce qui tira Sakura de ses pensées.

"Allo ? Ici Sakura Kinomoto."

"Salut Petit Monstre !"

"Thomas ! Jusqu'à quand compte tu m'appeler comme ça ?"

"Jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop vieille !"

"Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?"

"Je pourrais venir dîner chez toi ce soir ? J'aimerai voir mon neuve préféré !"

"Tu n'as qu'un neuve ! C'est d'accord. Viens dans une heure. A tout à l'heure !"

"Oui a tout à l'heure Godzilla !"

Sakura raccrocha un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère. Dans tout ça, elle avait oublié de lui dire que Lionel était là ! Tant pis, il verra bien par lui même !

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan et Lionel étaient arrivés au parc et jouaient au ballon. Lionel tapa trop fort et le ballon partit près des balançoires où jouaient quelques garçons du même âge que Shaolan.

"Je vais le chercher ", dit Shaolan

Il couru jusqu'aux balançoires. Les autres enfants commencèrent à parler à Shaolan. Lionel se posait des questions et il se rapprocha du petit groupe. Là, Lionel se rendit compte que les enfants se moquaient de lui parce-qu'il n'avait pas de père. Lionel sentit la colère montée en lui.

"De quel droit vous moquez vous de lui ", dit Lionel.

"Tiens c'est ton père ?", dit un des garçon et tout les autres éclatèrent de rires.

"Oui, je suis son père. Ca vous étonne ?"

"…"

"Allez viens Shaolan. On rentre à la maison."

"Oui, papa."

Shaolan était aux anges. Pour la première fois, il avait son père avec lui et il l'aimait déjà autant que sa mère. Lionel, lui, ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il n'était pas son père ! Mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il arrivèrent chez Sakura.

"Maman, on est rentré" , cria Shao.

"Déjà !", dit Sakura.

"Oui, on avait plus envi de jouer. Je vais prendre un bain", dit Shao.

Lionel se dirigea vers la cuisine les sourcils un peu froncés, pourquoi Shaolan n'avait-il pas dit à Sakura que des garçons l'avaient embêté ?

"Dis moi Sakura, tu savais que des garçons embêtaient Shaolan?" , dit Lionel en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et en regardant Sakura préparer le dîner.

"Quoi ?"

"Apparemment non !"

"Explique moi ça !"

"Et bien, je ne veux pas mettre le nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tout à l'heure, Shaolan est parti prendre le ballon qui était aller trop loin et une bande de garçons de son âge a commencé à parler avec lui et je me suis rapproché parce-que je trouvais leur attitude bizarre, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils se moquaient de Shaolan parce-qu'il n'avait pas de père."

Sakura lâcha le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main, qui tomba par terre, et elle resta immobile quelques secondes des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Lionel se leva et s'avança vers elle.

"Tu ne savais pas ?"

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

"Il a certainement voulu te le cacher pour pas que tu t'inquiète", dit Lionel. "Sakura regarde moi !"

Lionel la retourna doucement et vit les larmes sur ses joues. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra, elle, sa tête sur son épaule pleurant toujours silencieusement. Ils auraient voulu que ce moment soit éternel. 5 ans ! Ils en avaient rêvé pendant 5 ans, chacun de leur côté de ces retrouvailles mais peut-être pas dans ces circonstances. Lionel prit le menton de Sakura et le leva vers lui.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute", dit Lionel.

"Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai privé de son père depuis sa naissance et il ne me le dit pas mais je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut" , répondit Sakura.

"Comment pourrai – t – on en vouloir à la meilleure maman du monde !"

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Sakura. Lionel n'avait pas changé et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient les même, voir plus intense avec cette longue séparation.

« Mon Dieu ! Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs ! » se dit Lionel. « j'aimerai pouvoir la garder près de moi pour toujours, elle et Shaolan. »

Ils se regardaient sans rien dire et se perdaient dans les uns l'un de l'autre comme autrefois, et perdant peu à peu le contrôle des choses et laissant uniquement à la place à leur sentiments. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent…leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres…

"Tiens, tiens, le morveux est revenu !"

Ils se retournèrent tous les 2 surpris et gênés d'avoir été surpris dans cette position quelque peu douteuses sur leurs intentions. Thomas était à la porte, Shaolan dans ses bras.

"Thomas ! Comment es-tu rentré?" , demanda Sakura

"Et bien, heureusement que Shao est là pour m'ouvrir. Vous étiez dans votre petite bulle et il n'y a que lui qui a entendu la sonnerie."

Sakura et Lionel rougirent violemment.

"On recolle les morceaux à ce que je vois ," dit Thomas.

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…", dit Sakura.

"Ca je ne veux pas le savoir petit monstre ! Mais la prochaine fois que vous êtes dans votre bulle, trouvez vous une chambre, je vous rappelle qu'il y a un enfant dans cette maison !"

"Mais enfin Thomas…", dit Sakura qui était devenue plus rouge tout comme Lionel.

"Allez, viens Shao, on va regarder la télé pendant que ces 2 là finissent de préparer le repas.", dit Thomas.

"Oui tonton.", répondit le petit garçon.

Sakura et Lionel ne savaient plus trop où se mettre.

"Je…je vais prendre un bain", dit Lionel.

"Oui, et moi je vais finir le dîner", dit Sakura.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura vint s'asseoir dans le canapé. Shaolan vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais était complètement captivé par la télé, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il donnait car il écoutait la conversation d'une oreille.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que le morveux fait là?" , demanda Thomas.

"Il est venu à Tokyo pour des rendez-vous. Il a débarqué chez Tiffany pour voir Anthony cette après-midi. Je ne t'explique pas la surprise qu'on a eu Shaolan et moi ! D'ailleurs, Shao l'a appelé « papa » quand il l'a vu !"

"Donc le morveux est au courant que c'est son fils !"

"Non, j'ai réussi à sauver la situation. Mais Shaolan a proposé à Lionel de venir à la maison au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel et je n'ai pas su dire non."

"Il faut que tu lui dise Sakura !"

"Non, Thomas, on a déjà eu cette conversation cent fois et la réponse est toujours NON !"

"Mais Sakura, il doit savoir, il a le droit de savoir. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et que vous pourriez vivre tous les 3 comme une vrai famille."

"J'ai dit NON Thomas !"

"Très bien, alors je lui dirai…"

"Tu n'as pas intérêt. Si tu lui dit, je prends mon fils et je m'en vais, je disparais. Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça pour vous tous, pour vous protéger."

"Mais Sakura, il doit savoir…"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?", demanda Lionel en rentrant dans le salon.

"Rien du tout. Passons à table", dit Sakura en se levant.

Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Ce que Sakura ne savait pas, c'est que Lionel avait entendu une partie de leur conversation, il n'était pas entré tout de suite dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que Sakura lui cachait ? Il se posait énormément de questions quand il alla se coucher ce soir là.

Lionel se réveilla en pleine nuit. Un orage avait éclaté et un éclair s'était abattu et l'avait réveillé. Il regarda l'heure : 1h du matin. Il se leva pour descendre à la cuisine pour boire de l'eau, mais il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Sakura car il y avait de la lumière qui passait sous la porte. Lionel se posa des questions. Un autre éclair tomba au loin et il entendit un sursaut provenant de la chambre. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage : Sakura avait peur des orages ! Lionel se rappelait qu'une fois un orage semblable avait éclaté quand ils étaient mariés. Sakura s'était réfugié dans ses bras et s'était serrée contre lui comme un animal affolé. Il avait tout fait pour la calmer et il pensa que le seul moyen de l'empêcher de penser à l'orage était de la concentrer sur autre chose, donc il avait eu l'idée de lui faire l'amour. Ce qui avait plutôt bien marcher. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et s'était endormi au levé du jour après que l'orage soit passé. C'était environ 2 mois avant leur divorce.

Lionel tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Sakura : elle était assise sur son lit, son oreiller entre les bras, littéralement tétanisé de peur. Elle tourna son visage vers Lionel et il remarqua la peur dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu as toujours peur des orages à ce que je vois" , dit Lionel doucement.

"Ou…oui, je crois que cette peur ne passera jamais."

"J'avais pourtant réussi à te la faire oublier une fois. Tu t'en rappelles ?"

"Comment l'oublié?" , dit Sakura. « C'est cette nuit là qu'on a conçu Shaolan » pensa Sakura « mais ça tu l'ignores ! »

"Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?", demanda Lionel.

"Non, ça va aller. Va dormir, tu travailles demain…"

Un éclair tomba encore et Sakura sursauta et s'agrippa à Lionel.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste", dit Lionel un peu amusé.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Lionel !"

"Désolé ! Mais tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !"

"Ah !"

"Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda Lionel.

"Ne dis plus ce mot !"

"Quoi ? Fantôme ?"

"Ah !"

"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des fantômes !"

"Ah ! Si ! j'ai une peur bleue de ces trucs !"

"Ah ah ah ah ah" , Lionel était pris d'un fou rire.

"Je me demande bien ce qui peut te faire rire", dit Sakura un peu vexée.

"C'est…que…tu es capable de mettre n'importe qui au tapis, et tu as peur d'un orage et des fantômes", dit Lionel entre 2 fous rires.

Paf ! Sakura lui avait lancé son oreiller dans la figure.

"Ah c'est comme ça ! Attends tu vas voir ", dit Lionel.

Il se jeta sur Sakura et la chatouilla. Elle n'en pouvait plus et demanda grâce. Lionel arrêta. Il était penché au dessus de Sakura. Ils se regardaient. Lionel pencha son visage vers celui de Sakura. Il toucha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent d'abord un léger baiser qui devint de plus en plus intense et passionné. Ils retrouvaient tous les 2 des sensations oubliées mais qui leur avaient manqué durant ces 5 dernières années. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, ne pensant qu'au bonheur de s'être retrouvé.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Lionel. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le visage de Sakura en face de lui, tout près, elle avait l'air si paisible. Il la regarda dormir un moment et elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Bonjour Lionel", dit Sakura doucement.

"Bonjour ma fleur."

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?" , demanda Sakura.

"Un moment."

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller."

"Je n'en ai pas eu le courage, tu es tellement belle quand tu dors, mais pas autant que quand tu souris" , dit Lionel.

"C'est gentil. Je ferais mieux de me lever pour aller faire le petit déjeuner où on sera tous en retard."

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?"

"…"

"Réponds moi stp. Tu m'avais dis que tu ne m'aimais pas, c'était vrai ? Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien !"

"Non, c'était complètement faux. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours."

"Alors pourquoi ?"

"Parce-qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix…"

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

"MAMAN, PAPA N'EST PAS…dans sa chambre…", dit Shaolan en voyant ses 2 parents dans le même lit.

Lionel et Sakura étaient très gênés, ils avaient un peu oubliés Shaolan.

"Shao, stp, soit un ange et va te préparer pour aller à l'école ou tu va être en retard", dit Sakura.

"Ou…oui maman", dit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il sortit en refermant la porte.

"Il a eu ton habitude d'être toujours en retard on dirait ", dit Lionel.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pas toujours en retard !"

"…"

"Si c'est comme ça, alors je m'en vais" , dit Sakura en se levant.

Mais Lionel l'attrapa et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa.

"Allez, file ou ton fils sera en retard ", dit Lionel.

"Ton rendez-vous est à quel heure?" , demanda Sakura tout en s'habillant.

"13h au Hilton hôtel à Tokyo."

"Comment tu vas faire pour y aller ?"

"Je prendrai un taxi."

"Non, je t'emmène."

"Mais tu travailles."

"Je demanderai mon après-midi à Tiffany, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera."

"Et Shaolan ?"

"Je demanderai à Tiffany de le récupérer après l'école et de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive."

"J'ai l'impression que tu avais tout prévu ", dit Lionel.

Sakura l'embrassa et sortit de la chambre. Lionel n'en revenait pas. Il avait retrouvé sa fleur de cerisier. Enfin ! Il ne comptait pas la laisser partir une deuxième fois. Il descendit 10 minutes plus tard à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Shaolan était déjà à table.

"Bonjour Shaolan !"

"Bonjour Papa ! Pardon, Lionel" , rectifia – t – il.

"C'est pas grave."

"Dépêche toi Shao ou tu vas être en retard ", dit Sakura.

"Oui maman, j'y vais. A ce soir."

"A ce soir", dirent Lionel et Sakura en chœur.

"Moi aussi j'y vais", dit Sakura.

"D'accord. A tout à l'heure."

"Fais comme chez toi surtout."

Elle embrassa Lionel et s'en alla. Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, Lionel s'assit au salon pour lire son journal. On sonna à la porte. « Qui peut bien sonné à cette heure ? » se demanda Lionel. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un livreur de fleur.

"Oui ?", demanda Lionel.

"J'ai des fleurs pour Mlle Sakura Kinomoto."

"C'est bien ici. Elle est sortit mais je peux les prendre."

"Tenez. Bonne journée. Au revoir."

Lionel rentra dans la maison et déposa les fleurs sur la table de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que c'était des roses noires. Qui pouvait envoyer des roses noires à Sakura ? Quelque chose tomba par terre. Lionel le ramassa. C'était une carte qui devait être sur le bouquet. Il la lu :

« Pour la dernière fois, laissez Lionel, sortez de sa vie définitivement ou votre fils en subira les conséquences. C'est le dernier avertissement. Y.L. »

C'est à ce moment que tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Lionel.

« Alors pourquoi ?

Parce-qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix… » Ces mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Lionel. Alors Sakura l'avait quitté il y a 5 ans parce-que sa mère, Yelan LI, l'avait menacé. Maintenant il comprenait le comportement de Sakura à l'hôpital. Mais, il avait retrouvé Sakura et il ne laisserai personne, et surtout pas sa mère le séparer encore une fois de celle qu'il aime !

Sakura arriva vers midi chez elle.

"Lionel ! Je suis rentré ", cria – t – elle

Pas de réponse. Peut – être était-il sortit faire un tour ! Elle entra dans la cuisine pour déposer ses clés et s'arrêta net en voyant le bouquet de roses noires posé sur la table. Elle lâcha ses clés qui tombèrent pas terre, prit le bouquet et le jeta à la poubelle.

"Tu peux m'expliquer, Sakura ?"

Lionel était dans l'embrasure de la porte et il tenait la carte dans sa main.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ca doit être une erreur" , dit Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas une erreur. Le livreur a demandé Sakura Kinomoto. Il y avait une carte. Je te la lis : « Pour la dernière fois, laissez Lionel, sortez de sa vie définitivement ou votre fils en subira les conséquences. C'est le dernier avertissement. Y.L. »"

"Non, pas Shao", dit Sakura en s'asseyant et en pleurant.

"Explique moi tout Sakura. Stp mon amour, dis moi la vérité", dit Lionel en se menant à genoux devant elle et en lui prenant la main.

"Un mois avant l'accident de Thomas, ta mère est venue un matin à l'appartement. J'étais très surprise. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait te voir, mais c'était moi qu'elle était venue voir sans que tu sois présent évidemment. Elle m'a dit de te quitter et j'ai dis non. Elle a menacé de se venger sur ma famille et mes amis, mais je n'ai pas pris ses menaces au sérieux et j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler, sachant déjà que tes relations avec ta mère n'étaient pas bonnes. Quand on est allé à l'hôpital pour voir Thomas, on m'a apporté des fleurs quand tu es allé appeler Tiffany et Anthony. C'était des …"

"Roses noires" , finit Lionel.

Sakura acquiesça de la tête.

"Il y avait un mot où on me faisait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas un accident et que ça pouvait arriver à ma famille et mes amis, alors je t'ai dit de partir, mais ça faisait tellement mal, si tu savais" , dit Sakura en pleurant toujours.

"Je sais, crois moi, je sais ", dit Lionel.

"Et puis…"

"Et puis quoi ?"

"…non rien"

"Sakura, je ne veux plus de mensonges, je veux savoir."

"Tu te rappelles qu'à ce moment j'étais un peu malade…"

"Oui et alors ?"

"J'ai fait des analyses à l'hôpital pendant que Thomas y était. Le docteur m'a dit que…"

"Que quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as une maladie incurable ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça."

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

"Il m'a annoncé que…que j'étais enceinte…"

Lionel resta bouche-bée. Alors ça voulait dire que…

"Tu veux dire que…"

"Oui, Shaolan est ton fils !"

"Oh mon Dieu ! C'est…c'est incroyable…Je suis papa !"

Lionel affichait un visage radieux. Il avait un fils. Son fils…Leur fils…à Sakura et à lui… Sakura ne pensait pas que Lionel réagirait comme ça. Elle pensait qu'il serait en colère qu'elle lui ait caché tout ça mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait l'air heureux d'être papa.

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Epouse-moi !"

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, redeviens ma femme mais cette fois on fera un vrai mariage. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et je tiens déjà beaucoup à notre fils pour vivre sans vous 2. Tu es mon Airen et je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi."

"Mais…mais ta mère ?"

"Ma mère acceptera notre mariage, je te le promets !"

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus, Lionel ! Oui, oui je veux redevenir ta femme !"

Sur ce ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au lit. Ils allèrent chercher Shaolan à l'école tous les 2 et ils expliquèrent à Shaolan que maintenant ils allaient former une vraie famille. Le petit garçon était aux anges, il avait son père pour toujours !

"Bien, Sakura, préparer une valise!", dit Lionel.

"Pourquoi?" , demanda Sakura intriguée

"On part à Hong-Kong voir ma mère."

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard de Sakura que Lionel remarqua.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien", dit Lionel pour la rassurer.

"Je te fais confiance."

"On va visiter Hong-Kong ?", demanda Shao.

"Oui ! Je vais même te présenter ta grand-mère, tes tantes, tes cousines et tes cousins", dit Lionel en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

"Maman tu as entendu ! C'est génial !"

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Hong-Kong. Sakura et Shaolan étaient très impressionnés par la taille de le demeure. Pierre vint les accueillir.

"Maître Lionel, vous êtes déjà de retour?" , demanda le majordome.

"Oui, Pierre. Je vous présente Sakura et Shaolan."

"Enchanté Mlle, Mr."

"Ma mère est-elle là?" , demanda Lionel.

"Oui, dans son bureau."

"Bien. Pierre, appelez Stéphanie svp et dites lui de venir immédiatement avec ses enfants et appelez aussi toutes mes sœurs, qu'elles viennent avec leurs enfants. Réunion de famille urgente" , dit Lionel.

"Bien maître."

"Tu es prête Sakura ?"

"Oui."

Lionel se dirigea vers le bureau, suivit de Sakura et de Shaolan.

"Shaolan, écoutes moi, je veux que tu…" lui dit Lionel.

Lionel lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Sakura avait peur mais elle faisait confiance à Lionel.

Shaolan frappa à la porte du bureau et entra. Yelan ne leva même pas le nez. Le petit garçon avança jusqu'au bureau sans dire un mot.

"Déposez le thé sur mon bureau, Pierre", dit Yelan.

"Ce…ce n'est pas Pierre, Madame", dit Shaolan d'une voix timide.

Yelan leva alors le yeux vers le petit garçon. Il ressemblait à Lionel mais les yeux étaient différents.

"Bonjour ", dit Yelan.

"Bonjour Madame" , répondit poliment Shao.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Shaolan, Madame".

"C'est très joli comme prénom. Tu t'es perdu Shaolan ?"

"Non, je cherche mon papa."

"Je ne crois pas le connaître sinon je t'aurai aidé à le retrouver" dit Yelan.

"Pourtant tu le connais" , dit Lionel en rentrant dans la pièce sous le regard surpris de Yelan, suivit de Sakura.

"Lionel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que cette…"

"Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire au sujet de Sakura ", la coupa Lionel.

Shaolan s'était réfugié dans les bras de sa mère quand le ton était monté, comprenant qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

"Shaolan, tu veux bien aller avec Pierre manger des gâteaux dans le salon", dit Lionel en se tournant vers son fils.

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère comme pour avoir sa confirmation.

"Vas-y mon ange, et sois sage. On en a pas pour longtemps, promis", dit Sakura qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Shaolan s'éloigna avec Pierre.

"Bien, je crois que tu me dois des explications, mère", dit Lionel.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon fils ", dit Yelan.

"Arrête de mentir ! Tu as menacé Sakura pour qu'elle me quitte, tu as provoqué l'accident de son frère, et tu a menacé mon fils ", dit Lionel hors de lui.

"Tu ne vois pas que cette femme n'est pas pour toi ", dit Yelan.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est à moi de choisir tu ne crois pas ! C'est ma vie, c'est mes choix, accepte-les ou efface moi de ta vie" , dit Lionel.

Sakura s'avança vers Lionel et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer.

"Ecoutez, Madame, je sais que je ne suis pas de votre monde, mais Lionel et moi nous nous aimons, et nous aimons notre fils. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est vivre tous les 3 ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas que Lionel sois fâché avec vous, vous êtes sa mère. La famille, c'est sacré pour moi, alors je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de désaccord", dit Sakura.

"Même après tout ce que je vous ais fait, vous ne me détester pas?" , dit Yelan surprise par l'attitude de Sakura.

"Non. Pourquoi vous détesterais-je ? Vous vouliez juste protéger votre fils. Etant moi-même mère, je comprends qu'on veuille protéger son enfant par tous les moyens possibles."

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Yelan reprit la parole.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de très généreux, Sakura. Je crois que vous pourrez rendre mon fils heureux !"

"Alors tu acceptes notre relation ?", dit Lionel.

"Oui", répondit Yelan.

"Merci, mère. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ", dit Lionel en prenant Sakura dans ses bras.

"Bienvenue dans la famille LI, Sakura", dit Yelan avec un sourire.

"Merci beaucoup, Madame" , répondit Sakura.

"Appel moi Yelan. Tu fais parti de la famille maintenant. Allons au salon, j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon petit fils !"

Ils allèrent au salon où toute la famille LI était présente. Shaolan était assis dans un coin, visiblement gêné par toutes ces personnes inconnues. Quand il vit ses parents, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

"Maman!" , dit il.

"Ca va mon ange ? Tu as été sage ?", demanda Sakura.

"Oui", répondit le petit garçon.

"Lionel, tu pourrais nous expliquer?", demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

"Sakura, je te présente Stéphanie, ma cousine et meilleure amie, et mes quatre sœurs, leur mari et leurs enfants. Tout le monde, je vous présente Sakura et Shaolan."

"Sakura…", répéta Stéphanie.

"Oui Steph, c'est bien la même ! C'est mon ex-femme et bientôt nouvelle épouse , dit Lionel en se rapprochant de Sakura et Shaolan. Et ce petit garçon, c'est mon fils, notre fils !"

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée.

"Yelan?" , dit Stéphanie en se tournant vers sa tante.

"Tout va bien Stéphanie, je pense que Sakura rendra Lionel très heureux ", dit Yelan.

"Félicitations à tous les 2 ou plutôt à tous les 3 ", dit Stéphanie.

Stéphanie s'approcha de la petite famille pour les embrasser, bientôt imiter par le reste de la famille.

_Un mois plus tard_

Lionel, Sakura et Shaolan étaient retournés au Japon et vivaient dans la maison de Sakura. Ils préparaient le mariage qui devait avoir lieu dans une semaine. Shaolan était couché depuis un moment, et Lionel et Sakura regardaient le télé. Sakura ne restait pas en place, signe qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire mais elle ne savait pas comment. Lionel le remarqua et décida de l'aider un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma fleur de cerisier ?", demanda Lionel.

"Je…et bien…non non rien !"

"Ne me mens pas, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous, tu le sais, alors dis moi."

"Je…je suis allée chez le médecin aujourd'hui parce-que je ne me sentais pas très bien…"

"Il t'a dit ce que tu avais ?"

"Oui…"

"Alors ?"

"Je…je suis enceinte Lionel", finit par lâcher Sakura.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lionel et ses yeux étincelèrent de bonheur.

"Mais c'est génial, chérie !"

"Tu…tu es content ?"

"Bien sûr. Un autre bébé ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. J'espère que ce sera une fille ! J'aimerai qu'elle te ressemble !"

"On verra !"

"Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux ! Je n'étais pas là pour ta grossesse et la naissance de Shaolan alors, là je veux être présent !"

"Oh mais si tu veux, Tiffany a fait des vidéos pendant que j'étais enceinte de Shaolan, on pourra aller les voir !"

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée !"

"Je t'aime Sakura !"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Lionel !"

_Un an plus tard_

Lionel, Sakura et leurs enfants étaient venus passer la journée chez Anthony et Tiffany. Tiffany et Sakura étaient dans la piscine avec les enfants. Lionel et Anthony étaient assis dans l'herbe et ils discutaient.

"Alors Lionel, comment ça se passe depuis ton mariage?" , demanda Anthony

"Très bien, tout est parfait. Je n'ai pas vu cette année passé, entre ma vie de famille, la naissance de Nathalie et le travail, je suis bien occupé" , dit Lionel. Mais tellement heureux !

"Qui aurait dit que Sakura et toi réussiriez votre mariage accidentel?" , dit Anthony avec un sourire.

"Comme quoi, Anthony, la vie est parfois pleine de surprise !"

"Papa, viens te baigner, cria Shaolan.

"J'arrive ! oui, la vie est pleine de surprise !", dit Lionel.

**FIN**

**Et voilà, mon premier oneshot finit. J'espère ke vs avez aimé. J'attends vos commentaires! Abientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Merci à tous ceux ki m'ont laissé des reviews!**

**Portez vous bien !**

**TITE DIABLESSE **


End file.
